These steps we take
by Just Miki
Summary: Kyo and Yuki have been through much but the world is ever strange now with a curse that could break them or create something beyond what any others have had. Kyo/Yuki Yuki/Kyo
1. Chapter 1

**Author speaking: "I started this because I've adored fruits basket (so bite me) but I thought '**_**id like to try creating a world for them where maybe things could be different but good. **_**Don't get me wrong like all stories I will be writing in problems, but instead of Tohru being the main character this will be for Kyo. **_**LONG LIVE GINGERS**_**. Hmm I believe that was a South park reference. Anywho For any of those reading this (I always skip the authors note so I'm a sucky person.) This will probably be centered more around the anime then the manga, but I've gone through both, so points from both may pop up. Good luck with that. By the way I'm really **_**really **_**going to tone down any of Shigures dark side.**

**Main Pairing****: Kyo and Yuki. YES THIS IS A YAOI, if you feel uncomfortable please backtrack your web browsing, for everyone else- Hola` my compadrays ^.^**

**DISCAIMER****: I in no way claim the Fruits Basket plot or any of the characters. All rights belong to the rightful owners (not me) and author **Natsuki Takaya**. This is fan made and I get no profit.**

**Kyos Point of View**

Kyo felt himself coming to and groaned, he let out a sigh and blinked his bleary eyes. Where had he fallen asleep this time, in a tree or by the stream? Maybe he'd actually made it to the cabin this time. Kyo's eyes swept around and he vaguely recognized he was in a room.

_That's right_ The red head thought foggily _I'm not training in the mountains anymore, I'm living with those two and the girl._ Kyo felt a familiar sense of regret that he wasn't with his master- loving everyday of training up in the mountains. Now he was staying with people who had never thought of him as family, under rules that were meant to confine and exclude him. At least since Tohru had come things had been fun, she was a good girl.

Kyo sat up, scratching his head absentmindedly. _What time Is it?_ A quick glance at the clock showed that it was just past three in the morning. Kyo stretched and hopped up, Shigure said that Kyo had sleeping patterns like a cat, he'd sleep for a few hours and then prowl around and then go down for a few more hours, even during the day it wasn't unusual to find him sun-bathing on the roof periodically.

Feeling wakeful the cat spirit host shimmied on a shirt over the pants he'd slept in, cracking the bones in his neck with a twist of his head Kyo headed over to his window, the bright moon illuminated the forest around him. Kyo paused for a moment, hadn't he had a dream that had to do with moonlight and a forest? The boy shrugged it off and popped the window open, jumping out with practiced skill.

At the very least Kyo was glad he got to live surrounded by wide open woods, just recalling the stifling madness that came with imprisonment was enough to make his heart lurch in panic.

"_Kyo you can't go outside! Just stay here with Mama its ok."_

"_Do you still have your beads on? Good boy, I know you want to go outside but Mama knows best. " _

"_You'll stay with me won't you Kyo?"_

Kyo groaned, enough of that he wasn't going to lets some memory stop him from enjoying his nighttime prowl. "_I love you Mama….Mama?" _The second Kyo's feet had hit the ground he was off, his bare feet hitting the cool earth_, _the feel of the wind rushing around him. There was nothing in the world he loved more then the freedom he got while running.

Kyo pushed off a rock and lunged deeper into the woods, For some reason he had never been able to get lost in the woods, a concept his master had never understood. There was more then one time that Kyo would wander off to go practice the kick or movement his adopted father had taught Kyo that day and he would end up having to wander around the woods looking for the master himself because he had gotten lost looking for Kyo.

At fist Kyo would yell at the man for not knowing the way around his own mountain (Kyo had been shocked to find that his master owned the whole mountain, what kind of person owns a mountain?) but after a while Kyo would just sigh indulgingly and with a small smile go off to find the person who insisted on getting lost everyday just to make sure Kyo was ok. Kyo was pretty sure that his Master and Haru where from the same side of the Sohma gene pool.

Kyo's feet ran him further into the woods where he finally slid to a stop in front of a giant oak tree. Taking a deep lung filling breath of fresh air the boy launched himself from the ground and swung up to the lowest branch. Content with lounging right there the red head stared up at the branches that obscured the night sky. When was the last time he'd climbed a tree just for the sake of climbing it?

Feeling strangely calm Kyo took a moment to review the things that had been pressing upon his mind lately. The foremost being that Kyo had never planned to live like this. Even if he had told himself that his own family had to acknowledge his existence as more then just a body for the cat spirit once his master had taken him away and taught him what it really meant to be a part of something loving, he had been able to forget.

It had hurt, hurt the small child so bad to be thought of as a monster, of less then the dirt. At first it had been easier to ignore, like how Haru and Kyo had been friends, Kyo always leading Haru where he needed to go, even if it was just down the hall to the bathroom, until Kyo's mother came to find him. Kyo had carefully made sure his fellow Zodiac didn't get lost, and then one day someone had told Haru how worthless Kyo was. After that it took Kyo a while to pick up that Haru was acting like the adults,. A while after that Kyo had seen Haru following the mouse zodiac around and Kyo stopped trying to help him.

Living in the secluded area set apart in the Sohma land, for members of the zodiac he had plenty of times run into the others, and even if they treated him better now he would _never _forget the way he had been treated- the way he was _still_ treated. Kyo knew he yelled a lot, he had figured it was his way of showing that his own family had betrayed him, and on some level Kyo felt that he would never forgive them for that.

So how had he ended up with the people who had shunned him so mercilessly? One day his master had just dropped him off at the house and told him to try his best. Yuki had been living there a year before Kyo, and at first Kyo had done everything he could to avoid the boy, he just didn't know what to make of him. Naturally the Rat/Cat relationship had been Kyos burden for years but still he didn't really know this kid and he'd lived with his master for so long only coming to the main house for special events like New Years or a new Zodiac birth so who knows how he'd turned out, but then it seemed Kyo could do no right. Kyo knew that he was loud and he didn't understand quite how society wanted him to behave, what did you expect when he'd been alone for so long?

"At first for just a while he had thought '_maybe we can be friends, maybe he wont care about the zodiac past?" _Kyo should have known better. Every tentative invitation to spar was shot down

"_you're not really competition anyway"_

Any try for conversation

_What's it to you if I like this show?_

The real straw breaker had been when Yuki had an asthma attack about a month after Kyo showed up. Up until then Shigure (a person Kyo had only met a few times prior and still barely ran into spending more time in the woods then anywhere else) had told Kyo that Yuki just had a rough time with people, and Kyo figured being around Akito so much that was understandable. But when Yuki had his asthma attack while tending his self proclaimed 'secret base' Kyo had tried to help, but when he'd reached out for Yuki the Rat had smacked his hand away.

"_Don't touch me -Go away! You're just the cat, I don't need help from you. If I wanted anything to do with you I'd have bothered!"_

Under the circumstances Kyo could see how a person might be under stress just then, but his whole life, his whole damn life of being treated like that. Kyo had walked away, "_Fine you damn rat" _the next time Kyo had seen Yuki he'd hissed

"_What the hell do you think you're looking at?"_ Kyo could have sworn he saw regret in those violet eyes, and just for a moments (though Kyo would never admit this) his heart had sputtered to a stop. But Kyo wouldn't be so foolish again. After that Kyo never stopped yelling, and he never tried to please anyone around him, why bother?

Pretty soon everything escalated in the tension between the two, a wrong look and Kyo would get angry _You're just the cat!_ and he'd pick a fight or Yuki would be watching something on T.V. and Kyo would make a snide remark 'a girly gardening show for a girly man?' and he'd be sent flying. Now it was more just to have someone to fight, even though Yuki still pissed him off.

Of course there was that small detail about why Kyo would never win a fight, but it was something Kyo was unwilling to fully examine himself. Kyo loved a good fight, the thrill of a challenge but even if he engaged the battle ready to give it his all, that thing. The thing that always caused him to lose would happen and that one thing was enough for Yuki to send Kyo through the wall.

Kyo scowled as he shifted position on his tree branch, the boy's face softened into a frown when it occurred to him that he was kind of thirsty. Hopping down Kyo let the moonlight guide him _The moonlight reflected upon the many spirits, what on earth had the Rat Spirit been thinking? The cat Spirit felt his godly aura darken. 'Be careful my friend' he thought pleadingly._.

Kyo jerked startled and glanced around the forest, "What was that?" Kyo shook his head, wasn't that part of the dream he'd had? Kyo couldn't remember, a little freaked out the boy crossed his arms and padded back to the house.

Kyo padded down to the kitchen, after another couple of hours of sleep he'd gotten up and gotten ready. For most people getting ready would mean brushing of teeth and stumbling around for a shoe, and although Kyo did these things he had more of a morning schedule then the average Joe.

Kyo had brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and then slid on a white martial arts uniform. Not really worried about anybody seeing him (it being just past 6 after all) he made his way to the back of the house, silent just as he'd been taught

"_Kyo if you're trying to be silent or sneaky its not working. Neither is hiding that lizard behind your back."_

"_O-oh… I'm really sorry, please don't be mad Ill try to be sneakier next time! I promise!'_

"_Kyo I'm not mad, I know things where…difficult for you with the rest of the zodiac but you live with me now, I'm not going to be angry at you for doing what all little boys do and I mean the lizard not the lack of subtlety."_

"…_your not mad then?"_

"_Why would I be mad little one?"_

"_People are always mad at me, just cause I was born. I don't always know why…Mama was mad a lot, when she thought I wasn't looking."_

"_Do you want to talk about it Kyo?"_

"_Na not really…it just- I mean I thought."_

"_You thought what Kyo?"_

"_I just thought that since you're the greatest fighter that ever lived ever you'd be mad I can even do something like walk quietly, ya know?"_

"_I don't know about 'greatest that ever lived' but you don't have to worry about being anything but yourself. But I wonder…Kyo would you like to learn to fight and uh be sneaky?_

"_Really you'd teach me just like you teach that Yuki and Hatsuharu and stuff? Then I'd be cool like you? That'd be sooooooo cool!"_

"_Hmmm alright here is your first lesson, when walking silently step first with your back heel then roll your foot forwards."_

"_OK! Um….but are you sure your not mad?"_

"_I'm not mad"_

"_Even though the lizard got away?"_

"_What!"_

Smiling a rare gentle smile Kyo stepped onto the wet grass and took few meditative breaths of crisp air. Feeling calm and aware Kyo dropped into his front stance, moving flawlessly into a back stance knife hand block he slowly worked his way through his form, he couldn't let himself get weak now could he?

SMASH! Kyo's ears perked up at a familiar noise. "Mousy's in a bad mood." Normally Kyo would have yelled at Yuki for the noise but this noise meant one thing: Yuki had smashed his alarm again, which equaled the fact that his half asleep fumble this morning would be more violent then usual. Kyo grinned daringly, actually his master had always told him that Kyo would have been a good street fighter, he was always looking for his next challenge and even when he was loosing just the thrill of giving it everything he's got was enough to keep him pumped for a week. That was probably why he was gonna go pick a fight with Yuki now…probably.

Kyo stretched for bit, giving Yuki time to remember what a toothbrush was for (The rat was seriously the out of it in the mornings, low blood pressure or something) and then he padded to the house. Now far be it from Kyo to say how things are supposed to run but upon his entering the dining room it was clear something was off, Shigure was sitting next to Hatori at the table, both of them dressed in Business suits, Tohru was sitting across from those two with Yuki next to her staring absently at the wall.

"K-kyo! Welcome back! How are you feeling? I hope your well!" Tohru had half risen. "Oh Kyo if your hungry just take a seat we've prepared all of your favorites." Shigure said "And by we you mean Tohru" Hatori said without taking his eyes off the paper he was reading. Kyo stared at the scene not only was _Shigure_ up bright and earley but Hatori was here and nobody was ill! Kyo felt a sinking in his gut, like something was wrong.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked. Right about this time Shigure's words sunk in, stepping into the room Kyo saw that Shigure was right, fried salmon and rice with a side of miso soup had been set up at each persons place, at Kyo's spot instead of water in his glass he could see frothy white milk. Kyo felt any excitement he had felt for the day drain out of him.

Really things couldn't be that bad right? Kyo felt panic well up within him as his eyes darted from person to person, hunching over he turned to Yuki. At least he'd be normal. Yuki however just raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Aren't you going to have a seat?" Kyo sunk to the floor right where he stood. His eyes where wide with panic and fear.

_No no no no what does all of this mean? Why is Hatori here? And Tohru's gone out of her way to make all of my favorites? That's never happened, I don't think I've even told her that I love these foods, that means one of the others told her and that means…..something's wrong. _Kyo thought gulping in air. "Kyo are you feeling well?" Hatori asked over the top edge of his paper, Kyo looked up miserably from his spot on the floor.

"You can just tell me you know" Kyo said unhappily "What is it cancer, heart failure, hydomicompthymia?" Now they where all staring at him. "What are you going on about?" Yuki asked. Even _he_ wasn't being snaky, instead he was staring at him like a strange growth. "You don't have to sugar coat it, I get it I put the pieces together, the food, the doc" Kyo gestured unnecessarily to Hatori. "I'm going to die ain't I? That's what this is, or could it be Akito decided to-" Shigure broke that train of thought hastily "No no its nothing like that and Hydomicom-whatever-a isn't a real word, don't be so dramatic you're acting like you've never had one before." He said waving his hand and rolling his eyes.

"One what?" Kyo asked. "A birthday party you idiot, don't you even know when your own birthday is?" Yuki rolled his eyes and picked up his chopsticks. Kyo frowned, a birthday? "Oh that's all?" Kyo picked himself off the floor and padded over to the table. "If its something dumb like that then don't act all weird, you freaks where weirding me out." Kyo said as he plopped down at the table.

"Now Kyo that isn't very nice, Tohru found out when your birthday was because it was on the student ID card she found in your pants pocket while doing laundry, she came to me just sobbing and begged we throw a celebrations." Shigure cried/scolded. "Um I don't remember crying" Tohru said blankly. "Haven't you ever had a birthday party Kyo?" Tohru asked half teasing

"Nope" Kyo said carelessly around a mouthful of rice. "Never?" Hatori had put down the paper unfinished and was studying Kyo. The person himself frowned at Hatori slightly '_guess it was a boring paper?' "_Kyo you've never had a birthday party?" Tohru asked surprised "But surely your mother-" The warning looks that where shot in her direction made her trail off but only for a moment. "But Kyo your Master must have given you a party!" She plowed on enthusiastically.

Kyo shrugged '_why are they lookin at me like that? Birthdays ain't that big of a deal, TV. blows'em outta proportion anyway.' _Kyo thought, noticing that Tohru was giving him an expectant look, the cat regretfully put down his bowl. "Look it ain't that bigga deal, I mean Master would show me a new move or something and then he'd try to cook dinner for me and he'd burn it and I wouldn't even know what was going on unless he'd tell be Happy Birthday before bed. One time I even went half a year thinking I was eight when I was nine. Its not like some birthday suddenly makes you feel older or something, It don't really matter."

"But I remember Yuki telling me that the Zodiacs all held banquets for the new year, births, and _birthdays_, I thought that…" Tohru trailed off as the truth sunk in.

The cat isn't part of the Zodiac banquets. They didn't share table with a monster.

Kyo sighed as Tohru took off on a panicked apology, that child knew bits and pieces of most of the Zodiac members but that didn't change that she just didn't know everything there were still so many secrets, but this truth was apparent even to her. The cat wasn't part of the family, no matter what his last name was. To Kyo's surprise that thought didn't infuriate him, he felt ticked and hurt but he was holding his temper. _Must be the milk…mmmm milk_. Kyo thought absently.

Kyo felt a tingle on the side of his head, turning his head to follow the 'your being watched feeling' he saw Yuki, the boy was looking at him, he'd even put down his chopsticks. Kyo's eyes widened as his heart suddenly missed a beat _'what the hell?' _Yuki's face had a quiet aura and he almost looked…sorry for Kyo, and apologetic? Kyo could deal with a lot of things but he would _never _be pitied! "What are you lookin at?" Kyo snapped.

Yuki shrugged, Kyo growled. "Kyo!" Startled the red head turned to look at the girl. "U-um." Her face gentled in that way the made Kyo think that if things had been different and he'd had normal mother, he figured she'd look just like that. "I wish you could have had lot of birthdays but we still have today, and its your birthday. And even if you don't care I'm really glad you were born and I got to meet you so happy birthday Kyo."

Reaching down she pulled out a small gift from under the table. Kyo slowly reached out and took the small and carefully wrapped package. The blue and green stripped paper was off set by a beautiful white ribbon. "Its from all of us." Shigure said. Startled Kyo swiveled around to look at each face, even Yuki looked up to meet Kyo's eyes, waiting.

Kyo however just sat there, he looked down at the gift. "Kyo" Hatori broke in made his presence known. "If you're finished with you're breakfast I need give you a once over, its kind of important and I am on a tight schedule, so if you don't mind." Kyo looked up at the doctor inquiringly. "A checkup, what for?" Kyo figured a check up was fine right until Hatori and Shigure traded _that _look.

"Shigure?" Yuki asked slowly. So Yuki had seen the look too, the look that they shared only for dire and usually Zodiac related matters. '_Well there goes the fun birthday crap'_ Kyo sighed. "Don't worry Kyo, you go have you're check up and I'll start on your Birthday cake!" Tohru said obliviously. "You don't have to do that." Kyo said absently, as he stared at two of the three alleged musketeers.

"OH don't worry about it!" Tohru said excitedly as she began to gather dishes and cart them toward the kitchen. Apparently breakfast was over. Yuki spared a glance to make sure the girl was out of hearing range "What's going on? Hatori wouldn't be here unless something big was going on." Shigure sighed dramatically "Oh young youth always so skeptical and head strong. Don't you worry about it, its nothing really."

Hatori just raised an eyebrow. "Come along Kyo." He said softly. Kyo debated for a moment weather or not to fight this one. Looking around like the room was going to give him a clue he met eyes with Yuki, and once again his heart skipped a beat. _Screw that I'm outta here. _Kyo got up and Followed Hatori.

"Don't you need a stethoscope or something?" Hatori sighed, and for the first time Kyo got a good look at him. "You do know it tradition for the Cat to be locked up on their seventieth birthda-" Kyo hissed "Shaddup I know" Hatori winced. "Is that what this is about?" Kyo demanded.

Hatori offered him a weak smile. "No, not really, listen Kyo I'd like to ask you a few questions." The cat raised a orange/red eyebrow "Like what?" Hatori's face slipped into its a cool as always mask "Just some average questions Kyo, I need you to answer them fully and to the best of your ability." Kyo slumped back in the chair he'd plopped down in. "Fine" He said stubbornly.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine"

"How are you getting along with everyone?"

"What kinda question is that?"

"Kyo-"

"Alright, alright fine. I guess things are fine, the dog and damn mouse piss me off, my classmates piss me off, Tohru's friends piss me off, Tohrus ok, you piss me off-"

"So you're doing well?"

"Yeah I guess"

"How do you feel about Yuki?"

Kyo sat up "What kinda questions are these?" Hatori observed him over his lased fingers, "Kyo I need you to answer me honestly…why do you never hit Yuki?" Kyo froze '_He couldn't know could he? There's no way.'_ "Kyo Don't lie to me, Kazuma your master told me that you've even managed to get in a few really good hits with him. And nobody's ever done that." Kyo swallowed thickly "Are you trying to tell me Kyo that you who has lived with _the_ martial arts master, cant hold his own against a asthma ridden boy?"

"What do you know, he's really good!" Kyo cried angrily. '_I've never told nobody, he can't know.' _

"Kyo Why. Can't. You. Hit. Yuki." Kyo growled "I could if I wanted, what do you know! Nobody round here knows nothing about me. Just shut up, if you knew anything you-you just shut up." Hatori just studied his exiled cousin. "Alright Kyo have it your way, I'll be checking up on you, happy birthday." Hatori stood and threw one last glance over his shoulder at Kyo before he slid the door shut behind him.

Kyo ground his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

'_I've never told anybody but- whenever I go to hit Yuki no matter how angry I am I just can't, and its not me that's holding me back.'_ When Kyo turned into the cat monster his voice changed, he was always terrified whenever his bracelet somehow got off of his wrist but he was never too terrified to listen to the change in his own voice, it went from his own tone to deep and somber, even when the cat monster was growling with fury it was a earthy cool voice.

Every time, every damn time Kyo tried to fight Yuki that voice turned on - like a radio In his head. Kyo would fall into a fighting stance because Yuki pissed him off and immediately inside his head _**Don't be angry, rat don't look so furious at me I cannot bare it. **_It would only make Kyo angrier, he was such a freak, every time that voice would pipe up Kyo would want to sob.

Kyo would go to throw a punch _**I don't want to hit you, I miss you so much. **_and Kyo would falter, _**RAT!**_ And the fight would be over-with Kyo lying on his back and for just a moment Kyo would be swept over with grief that wasn't his _**Im so sorry I want to see you just once more, tell you thank you, rat. **_It just made Kyo more furious it was all that damn rats fault that he was such a freak, such a unwanted freak. So next time Kyo would end up getting angry and the same damn thing would happen.

Sometimes Kyo had to wonder if Akito knew about the voice, if that was why he went out of his way to pitch Kyo against Yuki, but how could he know?" Kyo took a shuttering breath, and stood. No, there was no way they knew. Kyo stood up and left, deciding that if anything would help it would be a glass of milk. _'so much for a happy birthday'_

**That's the first chapter, nothing to plot shaking but we'll get there (next chapter). I've got big plans a lot of them already written out and compiled into neat chapters. See I have this thing where I get excited and start a story and post a chapter and then get board and leave unfinished stories all over the site, so I've decided to type most of the story before I do any posting, so if your reading this that means there is definitely more to come.**

**Review if you want to, I love em.**

**But I would like Flames more, I want criticism so I can adjust my writing to be better and Id like any plot ideas you have as you read or any thing you have to say, don't hold back Im trying to make myself a good author not a buttered up one. **

**Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

"That girl sucks at wrapping stuff." Kyo said aloud to nobody as he turned the gift over and over in his hands. After his weird interview with Hatori he had retrieved the gift from the table where he'd left it and retreated to his safe haven, the roof. Shigure would never in his life climb up too the roof 'to messy' as he claimed, and Yuki couldn't be bothered climbing the roof just wasn't a part of who he was. Tohru wasn't coordinated enough to chance it too many times so that left it as Kyo's domain.

Really it was the only spot in this whole place that Kyo felt he could retreat to and nobody could get at him. Of course people, birds, and just about everything else _could _get at him on the roof, but it felt safe, it felt like the room he shared with his adopted father back at the dojo, it felt safe. Kyo had even let Torhu a few times and even Yuki once on New Years come up here and share just a small bit of Kyos world.

So naturally with Kyo needing a chance to mull things over he could be found upon such previously mentioned spot. Kyo was running his fingers over the wrapping paper. It almost seemed like a shame to open it, it was the first thing Kyo had ever gotten from someone within his family, from Tohru he could understand that girl was always giving people junk but that Yuki and Shigure chipped in? They must have been bullied into it by Tohrus evil twin who had stayed the weekend they bought it, or made it whatever, that was the only explanation.

'_What is it anyway?'_ Oh yeah he'd have to open it to find out. _My first real birthday present since the small one's mom would-_' well never mind that. Sticking his hand under the flap on the back he tugged and the paper ripped away, tugging off the ribbon and tearing the paper some more he revealed a smooth black box. _aww they want me to marry them…that sounded cheesy even in my head._ Popping open the box it reveled a…dog tag. _'or cat tag I suppose_'

Kyo picked up the simple chain the tag was hanging from and lifted it up so he could read what it said.

KYO SOHMA, If found please return to 1427 on Doubutsuen Lane, Ikama, Japan

Please do not feed, he bites.

"Oh hardy harhar" How had Shigure talked Yuki and Tohru into this? Frowning Kyo noticed there was something else on the chain, it was a token, Kyo frowned and brought it up to eye level for a better look. It looked golden '_Painted over brass or something_' Kyo figured. It looked old, like really really really old. Something out of a treasure in a pirates movie. Holding it Kyo could feel that it was pretty heavy for its size which was about that of a 5 yen piece and just as round. In the middle was a weird backwards S with a line through the middle a twisting vine design circled around the rest of the piece in surprisingly intricate design. Flipping it over he saw that it had a simple heart cut into the back.

This was pretty cool, Kyo had to admit. Kyo cupped it in his hand it felt…warm and nice. Kyo ran his thumb over it, it was-it was '_**MINE'**_. Kyo's eyes flew open from the half mast they'd been at. How long had he been staring at the pendant? And the voice! Mine, that's what it had said. '_what the hell? It's never just come out of the blue like this, why does the cat_ _think this is its? _Kyo looked curiously down at the pendent, what about it was making him feel weird? Kyo didn't know but just the thought of that voice popping up in his head made Kyos heart speed up in worry.

"What's the verdict?" Kyo was distracted by a echo-y voice that sifted up through a pipe the stuck out of the roof. Now interestingly enough Kyo may or may not have never mentioned to any of the people inside the house that if people in the house sat near certain vents their voices may or may not travel up through a connected vent to the roof. And if someone for example Kyo was sitting within about a foot he could overhear conversations. Not terribly useful but it was kind of interesting sometimes to hear Shigure torturing his editor.

"Get out of my face Shigure" That was Hatori, hadn't he left by now? "Hatori." Oh Shigure was serious now

"What am I supposed to tell Akito?"

"About Kyo?"

"What else?"

"I don't know, the cat and mouse have always been kept at a distance, so who knows if the ledged is true."

"You mean the Rat stayed at the main house and the Cat at a outer house until it was locked up."

"Well then we don't really have any experience with this do we? Its just a half formed story passed down though the years…however."

"What is it?"

"I can't be sure but from what I gathered from Kyo's body language it might be true, that even if the host doesn't like that Rat they can't hurt them."

"Well who knows for sure, its never stopped Kyo from trying."

"I just hope it doesn't get worse, we're going on half formed by-word-of-mouth crap here"

"Language Hatori my dear."

"Nobody will find your body"

"Picky picky…but you know I just don't know if I will be able to handle it if Kyo starts trying to grope Yuki at the table…that's not gonna happen right? That would be…really hot."

"Freak. . . I don't know, supposedly the Cats loved the rat every generation but each head of the family has keep them separated for over a century so whose to say, but if legends to be believed he's going to start to…erm try to convince the Rat…-Yuki to um"

"Be his?"

"I'm not sure but versions say that the Rat usually responds favorably."

"Do you really think this could be it?"

"The cure to the curse you mean? Well each head of the Zodiac has tried to keep them apart and each one of them has been obsessed with keeping the banquet going for all eternity. It could be, weirder things have happened."

"And they've all happened to us."

"Quite so, I just don't know Shigure, I really don't know."

"Do you think Kyo will be ok? This is the first time that the Cat hasn't been locked up right away."

"Oh starting to care Shigure?"

"What are you saying, I didn't care?"

"maybe"

"Well nobody put up a fight when his mother locked him away, we've tried to protect the other little ones every time its happened to them…its just…he was different."

"We were raised to think he was a murderous monster ready to snap Shigure, its different now. This time round the cat is interacting with the others more then any other generation probably since the first Zodiacs. Its sad to think about it. We're cursed but the cat…that must be a whole new level of hell."

"I never even thought about it until Kazuma dropped a downcast looking child off at my house and begged me to give him some good memories. Give him a chance to live with someone that maybe one day he could think of as family. You know for just a second I was actually scared at the thought, of _Kyo_! Thinking about it know it seems ridiculous how could I ever have thought that of that child? It scares me just to think about. I didn't realize that I thought of that boy as family until that damned Kazuma took that bracelet off of him. I thought my heart would stop but I wasn't scared even as I watched his body morph I could only think _please just don't let they boy break_."

"Shigure…"

"I wont let them you know, lock him up I mean."

"I know, I figured as much. I cant really say but I think that for the first time in centuries the cat might just have the Zodiac members- his own family on his side. He grew up in the main house with them-…for a while at least and he's even showed up for births and stuff, he's got Kagura pining after him and nobody finds his presence odd, he part of the family, part of the Zodiac."

"Akito won't like that."

"He doesn't like anything."

"true"

"Well we'll figure it out. I hope."

"More importantly what are we going to do about Momiji?"

"I really think this is what's best for him and Akito's allowed it."

"…alright we'll tell the children."

Kyo sat back, his eyes where wide as he stared at the roof top with unseeingly. '_Well nothing that interesting has been said outta that pipe before'_ Kyo didn't understand a lot of what was being said, '_man they talk a lot'_ but he had picked a few things out. Something about that Cat loving that rat '_Im not even going to think about it. Its the stupidest thing I ever heard and I heard wrong anyway it was hard to hear damn it! It would explain the voice when I can't hit Yuki- GOD NO. I don't get it but Im a Schizophrenia that make more sense. _

Confused and unsure about what to do about it Kyo pushed it aside, that is the best way to solve problems after all. Taking a deep breath Kyo pulled his knees up to his chest and took deep breaths he almost couldn't believe it, there was a odd feeling that was swelling in his chest and tears prickled his eyes _the cat might just have the Zodiac members- his own family on his side _that was what Hatori had said.

"Liars" Kyo mumbled into his arms. _'I've always been alone even-…even with Master every now and then I'd see him glance and the bracelet, that damn bracelet imp different they don't- none of them get it.' _For the first time in a while thought about his interactions with the other Zodiac. Before he hadn't had to think about it, he was the cat he was unwelcome and alone but now?

Kyo looked up and over the trees as the wind picked up, his stomach was twisting confusedly. His whole life there had never been any hope for him, he had always known that nobody understood him and instead of trying they where just going to lock him away, even when Kagura bullied him or Hatsuharu asked him for directions he knew they weren't bothering with the real him, he wasn't to surprised when Haru stopped talking to him, it had hut so bad but he knew it was coming, but now?

'_Mama why don't the other Zodiac look at me? Mama they all turn away, even that doctor guy wouldn't look me in the eyes…I don't like it Mama, did I do something bad?'_

"_Kyo…don't worry about it, I love you so don't thank about the others. They just don't understand you like I do"_

But she had been eyeing that damn bracelet the whole time.

"But now." Kyo murmured to the wind. That was just it wasn't it? Kyo hadn't really assessed his relations to the Zodiac lately but if someone had told Kyo he was going to end up living in a relatively homey environment with members of the Zodiac, he'd have called them delusional. But look at him now, he had no problem stating his mind in front of the others and they all looked him in the eye. The little one didn't fear or avoid him like other others had because nobody did that now, hell people even talked to him like he was…normal.

Looking back it probably had a lot to do with Kagura freaking out and saying she loved him, that had hocked the hell outta everyone. And -and, actually Kyo didn't know what to think, but his chest hurt. On some level Kyo relied he could not bare to give himself false hope but Shigure had said ' _"I wont let them you know, lock him up I mean." _Kyo took a deep breath and shifted around on the hard tile. "What the hell does that mean you idiot?" Kyo growled. When in doubt get mad huh?

"Oi! Shigure say's he and Hatori need to tell us something get down here!" Yuki's voice cut into Kyo's privet freak out fest. It took a moment to process what Yuki had said and then "What do they wanna blab about?" Kyo yelled back, leaning over the roof to get a look at Yuki. The rat raised an eyebrow "What makes you think I know?" He said calmly sounding amused, "Shaddup" Kyo responded automatically.

"You opened it." Yuki noted. Kyo stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?" Yuki's face got a patronizing expression. "The birthday present Kyo, what else?" Kyo looked over to where he was gripping the side of the roof, his hand had held on to the necklace automatically and it dangled from his fingers. "Oh um yeah." Kyo immediately felt awkward.

Yuki was just staring openly now, and Kyo stared back '_**RAT**_' "Holy shit" Kyo cried in surprise as the cat monsters voice whispered through his skull, startled he jerked and lost his grip on the roof, for a moment Kyo had the sensation of falling and then a familiar 'oomph' that came with having the wind knocked out of him.'

"What on earth are you doing?' Yuki's surprised voice came through the buzzing in Kyos head. "Trying to fly?" came Kyo's frazzled reply. Kyo was surprised to hear light chuckles. "Listen stupid far be it from me to decide how you spend your birthday but drinking till you drop is hardly productive. Kyo aimed a kick at Yuki, but it was half hearted and he barely had to move to dodge. "Go away." Kyo mumbled. "Just get in the house." Yuki said in him smooth cool way as he disappeared into the house.

"Don't tell me what to do" Kyo said to nobody. Grumbling he picked himself up off the ground. Realizing that he was still clutching the necklace he, after a moments hesitation slung it on over his neck and tucked it under his shirt. He'd go back for the box later.

"Is something wrong?" Any amusement had drained out of Yukis voice, the table was surrounded by grim faces. " Yeah if something wasn't wrong why can't Tohru be here?" Kyo demanded. Shigure and Hatori shared a look. Kyo managed to restrain himself from demanding to know what was up.

"Its about Momiji." Hatori started. "It seemed the boy has reached his breaking point, he ran into his mother and sister while visiting his father and ended up having a break down." "What! is he ok?" Kyo slammed his fists on the table but everyone was used to his being loud and ignored him.

Most parents of the Zodiac had breakdowns but within the Zodiac it was considered far more serious, because when a parent reached a breaking point they usually either rejected the child and abandoned it or the refused to let the kid away from them but when a actual Zodiac reached a breaking point it meant that they hated their life so much, the next step unless someone could save them, was usually suicide. There where even records of little ones off-ing themselves, That was how the dragon before Hatori bit the dust.

"Damn." Yuki hissed. "And he was so strong." Shigure sighed "Strong or not he's still a kid and he's been dragged through hell and back. He was trying to find a better light to his life but I guess seeing his very own family that he wasn't allowed to be a part of just happened one time to many." Kyo winced. '_that sure as hell sounds familiar' _Kyo let out a growl, about to demand that they do something about it his head snapped up to confront everyone, and then Kyo got a good look at their faces.

Shigure, Hatori and hell even Yuki were avoiding Kyos gaze, their faces looked sad and if Kyo had to guess he'd say they looked a little ashamed. '_What the hell! Are they pitying me? What do they know!' _Kyos eyebrows shot down to show how pissed he was. "The hell is you peoples problems! Stop being weird and lets do something about the kid!" Shigure and Hatori looked up in simultaneous surprise but out of the corner of his eye Kyo could see confusion on Yukis face.

Kyo didn't really interact too much with the other Zodiac but he had something of a special relationship with Momiji. For some reason even though it was unspoken, because they both knew what it meant to be denied as a member of a family they got each other, so Momiji would tease Kyo whenever he came around but instead of flipping out Kyo would just yell at him and give him a whap, then Momiji would cry for someone to come save him but they knew that even though they had that routine they where cool with each other. So Kyo had a soft spot for the young blond.

"Ah well about that." Shigure said. "He's coming here" "What?" Both boys asked. Hatori explained. "We thought it would be best to give him some fresh air and he is really the only one in the main house all day except Akito, we thought maybe if we took him somewhere where we could baby him a little, and ah…keep an eye on him-" _Watch him so he doesn't kill himself" _Kyo translated. By Yukis serious face he could see he had thought the same.

"So we want everyone to do what they can for him while he's here, since it's that start of the summer we'll have some time to try to do what we can." Shigure finished. Yuki looked troubled but he was broken out of his thoughts by Kyo. "Okay." the cat said agreeably. They all looked at him in surprise. "Oh? Your acting oddly compliant." Shigure noted.

"Yeah well the problem is his family don't want him right? So we bring him here, give him some dolls or something family-ish and fix'em right?" Kyo said stubbornly. "Well ah yes, that was the idea…kind of." Shigure said with a sweat drop. "We'll do our best." Yuki spoke up determinedly. Kyo would never admit it but he kind of admired the spark of determination and worry that showed in Yukis eyes just then. "Ok then and since Kyo seems so on board with this plan Momiji will be sharing his room, good luck!" Shigure said and he was out of that room before they could blink.

"HEY! don't decide that on your own!" Kyo hollered after him. Yuki stood up "Ill go give Tohru a summery so she know what to expect, maybe she can do some good for him, she's done it before." Kyo let his head hang. "He'll be ok won't he? We'll bring him here and take care of him, if he gets away from that place he'll learn that there are some things worth living for, even if it didn't seem like it." Kyo murmured quietly.

Yukis footsteps which had been traveling for the door paused. "You think so?" The rat asked quietly. Kyos answer was barely audible, he doubted they heard it. "It worked for me." after a moment of silence Hatori sighed and stood up, walking past a still Yuki he opened the door. "We'll figure something out, good day Yuki, and Kyo Happy Birthday." Hatori left.

Yuki was still standing there and Kyo began to fumble with the chain around his neck. "Hey listen…I just I mean Im not saying nothing big or nothing but I just it was really nice of you and mostly Tohru but also of you and the damn dog, to get the thing for my birthday and all and I just I was gonna say t-t- well uh thank you and stuff." Kyo finished with a huff _'ooh graceful dumbass' _Kyo scolded himself.

Instead of a smart remark Yuki just lifted his head up. "Happy birthday dumbass" Kyo bristled "Shaddup, what the hell are the dog tags for anyway!" He yelled on instinct. "So you can find your way home incase you wind up in a ditch somewhere." Yuki replied smartly and headed out the door. _'Home'_ Kyo bent his head over the dog tags. "thank you" he said softly. Yuki gave no sign he had heard.

It wasn't until he was gone that it occurred to Kyo that he had forgotten to ask what was up with the gold pendant. _'Oh well I guess I'll ask another time.' _Kyo thought as he stood up and stretched, hmm it had been a day full of surprises and now seemed like the perfect time for a nap.

**Next chapter we'll be getting into Momiji coming **

**Review if you want to, all ideas, thoughts, and flames are welcome.**

**-Just Miki**


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone had been helping out for the past week, Kyo's room had been Shigures junk room so when Kyo came they pretty much shoved everything to one side of the room or in the closet and that had been that. Kyo hadn't minded, he was pretty messy himself and he had found some pretty cool stuff in the piles of junk. But now that he was to be sharing a room there had to be more space so boxes where got and everyone was a flurry of activity as they packaged things into boxes, labeled what they were and carted them into the attic._

_It was a tough job for every one but Shigure who mostly wailed about his precious things being boxed and then started smuggling cheep knick-knacks to his room. And then to everyone but Tohrus surprise a lot of the Zodiac members showed up to help in their own way._

_They had done little things, thing that where silent messages about how much they cared for Momiji. Hatsuharu wandered in a few days after they started- with a picture featuring a field and some cows and looked like it had been ripped out of a calendar. Ignoring Kyo's yells for him to get out he stoically walked into Kyos room and tacked the picture up on what was going to be Momijis side. _

_Everyone silently agreed that Haru was weird but they left it up. All the zodiacs had done little things like that, Kagura helped Tohru put up a soft nice blue wall paper and Kisa and Hiro had Hatori bring them over so that Kisa could set up a weird looking Tiki figure on what was going to be Momijis night stand. When everyone looked to Hiro for an explanation he just shrugged, That week a lot of the others trickled in to offer something._

_Kyo himself just continued moving junk out, but he steadily watched as his room changed from a messy but somewhat impersonal room, to a room that had a sweet and lived in feel. He was kinda ticked this was happening to his room but just the thought of the kid kept him quiet. _

_Although Kyo wasn't about to say anything he was feeling kinda worried about bunking with the brat, it wasn't like he really minded sharing a room he wasn't in it that much anyway. No, the real problem was that despite being worried for the kid he didn't know what to do for him. Little whispers of doubt wormed into his thoughts like 'what if I say something wrong and make it worse?'_ or '_what if the kid just don't wanna bunk with the cat? But_ despite his doubt Kyo kept it too himself and helped get everything ready for Momiji. 

However the one that was doing the most was Tohru hands down, Kyo had to admit that Momiji had better be ready to be fawned over by that girl because she was going nuts getting ready. Kyo wasn't quite sure how much Yuki had told Tohru about Momiji coming to stay but she must have gotten the idea that they were going to have to be careful with him because she was going out of her way to make room for him.

After clearing Kyo's room and slapping wallpaper up with Kagura, Tohru had- to everyone's cringing over her already depleted funds- gone nuts and bought him a soft yellow blanket to go over his futon and then about 15 stuffed animals to keep Momiji company. Then after she'd stuffed the bedroom she bought a special mug that was pink, for Momiji to use at meal times and a door marker that she convinced Shigure to paint 'Kyo and Momijis room.' on.

By the end of her 'Momijis coming' parade even Yuki had to sweat drop at the girl. Kyo, much to everyone's surprise just watched all of this silently. The whole time the red head had '_what can I do to really help the kid?'_ chasing itself around his brain. Kyo wasn't so sure why he felt such an obligation to the kid but he suspected it had something to do with the similarities between them. 

As it was Kyo had been on the go for days and felt like he deserved a well earned nap, coincidently this idea struck him while he was right in the middle of taking some of the last boxes to the attic, so naturally he ditched them in the middle of the hall and hopped out the nearest window. Clambering onto the roof Kyo yawned and stretched out under the suns warm gaze.

Ready to fall asleep Kyo let his mind wander, some out-of-the-usual-even-though-we-aren't-like normal-people things had been happening lately, Kyo groaned as his body settled down. He was really hoping for a good sleep because lately Kyo had been falling asleep and having this really weird dream, the thing was when he woke up he couldn't remember what it was, it felt like someone was telling him a story over and over but he just wasn't getting it.

"Weird" Kyo hummed to himself as he drifted off. His last conscious thought was that Tohru was going to send Yuki out to find him for dinner soon, and then Kyo was asleep.

_Do you want to here a story little one? This is a tale just for you, I will tell you a story that has long since faded to legend. And it's truth was skinned to mere thread._

_Once upon a time long ago the spirits of the beast and land traveled often between their spirit world and the _

_humans land called earth a place that was full of life. The gods allowed such roaming and even had _

_disastrous meetings with the humans on occasion. _

_In the humans world there was a land that a god who called himself and was called by all "The _

_Jade Emperor" For the Jade palace within which he dwelt with his beloved sister "Saki Crystal" named _

_for the pureness of her heart. The Emperor and his sister watched over a land that was run with beautiful _

_forests, and within these forests away from the humans lived spirits that mischief together but so adored _

_their woodland home._

_Watching over the forests lived thirteen animal spirits who honored The Emperor as the lord of _

_their land. This story my beloved child is that of a rat spirit and that of a cat spirit and the actions that led _

_what now must be rectified._

_Tell me child of the cat, do you remember your beloved rat? Does it frighten you when the spirit _

_that resides within you calls for him? I beg of you, for you and your kin that have been so terribly affected _

_by my foolish brother, Don't. let. Him. Get. Away. Be happy with the one your soul had cried out for, for so _

_long. I beg of you, end this foolish game and be happy, young cat._

Kyos eyes shot open, '_where did she go?' _Kyo thought, the person that had been telling the tale. It took a moment for Kyo to get his Barings, He could feel the warm roof under him and feel the cool breeze, ok he was on the roof. _'a dream? But it all sounds familiar, maybe this is what I've been dreaming of for a while now.'_

"Hey you awake now?" Kyo's head followed the voice and saw Yuki sitting next to him, the boy was crouching next to him and Kyo bet that he had been startled when Kyo woke up so suddenly. "What do you want?" Kyo demanded kinda peeved that Yuki was invading his roof.

"Its dinner time, so come if you want…and Shigure says that Momiji will get here tomorrow morning." Yuki added as an after thought. Kyo nodded and turned away full prepared for Yuki to leave, he was confused when he didn't hear the sounds of the rat getting the hell away from him. Looking back at Yuki he could see the boy was just staring at him with those deep eyes. "What?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"What where you dreaming about?" Yuki asked after a pause. Now it was Kyos turn to stare. "Why do you want to know?" Yuki shrugged, "you look different when you sleep." Kyo's head whirled around to get a good look at Yuki _'what a odd thing to say'_ Yuki's hair was ruffled by the breeze as his bangs flowed in front of deep clear eyes. His mouth had a quirk to it that was almost a smile but more of a questioning look . 

Kyos heart skipped a beat

"I…I just was dreaming about…" Kyo said to fill up space, then he paused I was dreaming about "_I beg of you- Be happy with the one your soul has cried out for so long." _That voice the woman, Kyo was vaguely aware of Yuki sitting up straighter and looking at Kyo in alarm when Kyo's eyes glazed over and fell to half mast, she was talking about a cat spirit and…and '_**Rat!'**_

Kyo could hear bits and pieces of what Yuki was saying to him but it was like he was through a fog, Kyo thought absentmindedly that the cat would probably like Kyo to go and get him, it seemed oddly attached to Yuki. 

And then "IDIOT" the world came rushing back.

Yukis voice broke through "What is wrong with you?" Yuki demanded "You got a fever or something stupid don't go all dazed!' Yuki was yelling at him. "What the hell tone it down will you Im just kinda sleepy, I heard you the first time I'll be down for food in a sec!" Kyo yelled back, Yuki looked at him deadpanned and then "Whatever." he said blankly and climbed off the roof without looking back. Kyo sweat dropped

Kyo bit his lip and watched him go, there was something wrong with him lately and he didn't like it, he felt like he was gathering soggy pieces of a puzzle but it was pointless. Kyo sighed and shoved all his mind clutter to the side, this could wait. He was hungry and the damn rat would eat it all if he didn't get there. And to top it off Momiji came tomorrow, '_well whatever'_ Kyo thought as he headed off to eat.

"Damn" Kyo whispered. Standing vacant eyed in front of the car that Hatori had drove him up in stood Momiji. "I'll take your things inside." Hatori told him as he walked by with a suitcase, Momiji gave no outward sign that he had heard, he just stood there, Kyo's eyes creased in worry and when he looked up and met Yuki's he could see that worry reflected in his face.

For the first time, everything Momiji had been through showed outwardly. 

"Damn." Kyo repeated. "That isn't going to fix anything." Yuki told him softly. Kyo didn't even have the heart to tell him to shut up. Yuki stirred next to Kyo, the cat watched as Yuki slowly walked over to the broken blond. "I…I" Yuki trailed off, he just didn't know what to say, the hand he was going to place on Momijis shoulder fell to Yuki's side instead and the Rat looked down letting his bangs cover his eyes. 

To Kyo's surprise he felt a familiar rage start to boil in his gut, _'God they're all the same, feeling a little pity and worthless shit if you aren't going to do anything about it, if you aren't going to acknowledge me the go the hell AWAY!' _Kyos mind screamed. Kyo took a slow breath and paused, this wasn't about him this was about Momiji, '_but its kind of the same_.' Kyo thought as he squinted his eyes to get a closer look in Momijis dead eyes.

'_There it is'_. The anger and the hurt, but what was really there, the one damn thing that it had taken Kyo years to even be willing to think about in full sentences. The one damn idea that he had repeated over and over inside his head as he sat alone in the corner of his room when the world was too much to bare.

_Why won't someone help?_

Kyo felt himself take a step toward Momiji.

_Just look at me. I'm here. I'm alive_

The next few steps took Kyo to the edge of the porch "Rat go inside." Kyo hissed, Yuki looked up in surprise "What are you-" But Yuki must have seen something in Kyos eyes because after a moment he left.

_What did I do to deserve this, even when someone says "sorry" like they have any damn idea!_

Kyo hopped off the porch and stepped into the sun.

_I just wish someone would_

Kyos was picking up pace

_Anyone would_

Kyo was a foot from the child

_Treat me like Im a real person!_

SMACK

The sound rang out through the yard, and Momijis dead eyes opened in surprise as he fell to the ground. He looked around like he couldn't figure out who he'd ended up there, after a moment he focused dazedly on Kyo his cheek was red from the slap. For a second Kyo felt guilty and then Momiji spoke up "why?" He asked softly. Kyo could see him start to close off again as he looked up at the cat, there weren't even tears in his eyes. "Because I need you to listen to what Im about to say…" Kyo reached forward and tilted Momijis head up so he could look him dead in the eye.

"Man up." Momijis mouth opened with confusion. "Your problem." Kyo said slowly "IS that you want the ideal life with mommy and daddy and precious baby sister," That seemed to be to much for Momiji, and his eyes teared up, he looked like he had the world and every soul in it on his small shoulders. "What do you know?" He said tiredly, Kyo frowned. "I know that everyone- your _family _worked very hard so that you could be happy here, I know that everyone was so worried."

Momiji bowed his head "I know but…it just doesn't make the pain go away." He said his voice was small. "I know" and then Kyo smiled softly and Momiji looked up at him. Kyo's face was gentled his eyes shown with pain, for himself and for the boy in front of him. "I know,…but that doesn't mean you can't have a family, look at me I found a father who whisked me away and he taught me something so important."

"What?" Momiji asked, "What could some guy teach you that makes everything ok? I fell like it will never be ok" Momiji trailed off into a whisper _'there it is' _a spark of the real Momiji was shining through the hurt child that had taken over. Kyo cursed his luck on having to say something gooey for a second but looking at the child with eyes way beyond his years Kyo relented " He showed me…He showed me that happiness isn't just not being completely unhappy." Kyo said slowly

For a moment the wind was the only noise as the cousins stared at each other, then Momiji let his bangs fall in front of his face, his mouth was a dangerous flat line. "I wish I had a dad who would whisk me away from my life." Kyo's heart beat faster as the child's shoulders started shaking, and when Momiji looked up Kyo felt his heart plummet. There where tears in his young hurt eyes and for just a moment Kyo was looking at himself seven years ago when his own master had given him a chance for a better life.

Kyo fumbled for words. "And now…I mean its not gonna solve everything, but- haven't you been whisked away too?" Kyo tried in a effort to give the kid something to grab on too. The tears fell silently down the blonds face and Kyo hesitated as he tried to recall what Master would do for him.

_Even if I would never admit it I just wanted someone who cared to…_

And as Kyo knelt down as he saw Momiji reach out afraid of the rejection he had gotten before, from his own mother even, and as the blond clearly wondered what the cat wanted with him, long arms reached out and he pulled the boy close locking him within a hug.

_Thank you so much master for taking me away and for…being there to hug._

The one damn thing a kid with a screwed up family wanted, it didn't matter that Momiji was fifteen Kyo understood and when after a moment Momiji started sobbing into Kyo's shirt, sobbing for everything he was never going to have, A mother to love him, a life where he could just be. And Kyo understood, and when Momiji whispered a quiet "Thank you" in his ear, he knew that the child was going to need some help to stand on his own and with a sinking feeling Kyo had the idea that he may of just volunteered himself.

Kyo's eyes snapped open wide as a huge thought struck him, _If I try to pull back from this kid or be anything but completely lovable to this kid he won't trust anyone, if he figures people are gonna pull back after some nice words! That's what I thought with master, if he ever tried to confine me or didn't pay enough attention to me I instantly was suspicious of him, years of practice._

Kyo looked down at the boy who was hanging on to the only person who could understand him completely, and with panic Kyo saw the fragile trust in those brown eyes as they looked up at him. _Oh shit._ This was happening faster then Kyo could handle, he just wanted to give the kid some sea legs, Not become…what? '_What my master was to me.? _As Kyo looked down at Momiji and after a moment of brown eyes searching Kyo's red ones the boy slowly offered him a hesitant and small smile. It reminded him of-

_Kyo looked up at the man who it seemed like had come to be his own personal superhero, Kyo figured that if he could place his faith in someone just one more time and they didn't let him down then there was hope, slowly fighting all of his doubts and praying that just once there would be someone he didn't have to hide from- hesitantly Kyo offered a small careful _smile_._

Kyo knew he only had a few seconds to respond before Momiji withdrew, The blond was fifteen, much older then Kyo's nine years when he had been taken away, but still it was just like back then. The brown eyes looking at him wavered and he watched as the blond who was usually so cheerful got a look of rejection, back when Kyo was in Momijis shoes he had just wanted…

"_I just wish some one would accept me."_

Kyo let his bang fall in front of his eyes and then in an instant his arms tightened around the boy. "Come on Momiji let's go inside the house." Kyo said softly, and the boys head jerked up, and Kyo watched as hope filled the boys eyes. '_Maybe it will be alright I mean he and I aren't the same person maybe he won't need me so much?" _

Kyo rose to his feet and didn't say anything when Momiji kept hold of his hand, "Are you ready to come inside Momiji-" Kyo looked up and saw a startled looking Hatori observe Momiji standing so close to Kyo with life in the wide brown eyes that had no feeling in them when he had left Momiji. Kyo watched as Hatori's eyes traveled to the hand Kyo had intertwined with Momiji.

The dragon spirit host threw Kyo a questioning look and Hatori's eyes widened when Kyo just offered him a small tiered smile.__Truth was Kyo didn't know what to say, he barley understood the situation as it was, but…still there was a kid who was glad he was around, and that was just fine, he figured.

Kyo looked up as Yuki stepped next to Hatori in the door frame.

Kyo tensed himself for what Yuki might say but instead the rat just looked Momiji over and then he looked Kyo dead in the eye, Kyos mouth went dry, Yuki studied Kyo for a second and then a rare moment of understanding was passed between the two. Hatori watched with a raised eyebrow as Yuki and Kyo nodded at one another, one saying that he was leaving everything to him and the other saying that he accepted that.

'_Looks like things are getting scrambled up really good'_ Hatori thought, his face unreadable. '_I can only pray the result is good'_

**Things progressed faster then I originally planned but I guess its ok. I went a few days without writing and then came back and my Mojo was gone, so Im gonna review the series to get it back. Anywho next chapter Im really gonna try to work in some more um **_**touchable**_** Kyo/Yuki so lets see how that works out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't really gotten any reviews but we will see how this one goes.**

"And if you want sometime we could go to this amazing sushi place Ayame took me too once, and we usually have breakfast by seven but sometimes someone doesn't make it so I try to make sure there are ready to eat meals in the fridge so just help yourself and-" Tohru continued to prattle on. When she had first seen Momiji his constant hopeful personality had faltered and he eyes had clouded with worry. But seeing how he was holding onto one of Kyos arms she raised her gaze and met his, he offered her answerless smile.

Yuki was standing further down the, watching. Tohru had always been something of a rock for this family, maybe she'd be able to do something for Momiji, the child may have found hope with Kyo but he was still deep in the darkness that had piled up.

After a moment Tohru smiled gently, tucking her skirt under her she kneeled before Momiji, after breathless moment she spoke. "Welcome home Momiji, dinner is soon why don't I set you down next to Kyo at the table, I bet you're tiered so why don't you and Kyo go pick a TV show until dinner, then we can show you your room." Her voice was soft, after a moment Momiji looked up at Kyo and after having a mental panicked game of 'what-do-I-do-in-this-situation.' he gave Momiji a nod, that seemed to be everything the boy needed.

Momiji looked at Tohru and offered her a small smile filled with his thanks. '_That seemed to be just what he needed to hear, thank god for that woman'_ Kyo thought through a breath of relief. Looking up Kyo met Yukis eyes down the Hallway and Yuki smiled both of them where thankful for Tohru. Yuki turned to walk into the living room and Kyo felt his feet move to follow, feeling a slight pull on his had he looked down to where the blond was still attached. "Do you want to pick a show?" Kyo asked. Momiji nodded.

Kyo had a feeling he would have agreed to anything Kyo suggested, as they walked down the hall Kyo was frowning. Momiji was so different from his normal self, it seems that when the world was too much for him Momiji just crawled inside a shell and closed himself off for protection, now he was only peeking out of the shell to test the waters, and he was a shadow of a person.

'_One day he's going to have to stand on his own_' Kyo thought _'He can't go on like this.' _With a sigh Kyo walked into the dining room, _'How did I get saddled with this? Like I need anymore in my live'_ Kyo thought irritated, but just one look at the boy who was just standing in the room with absolutely no will, and Kyo knew he was probably going to be spending a lot of time with this kid.

So now they where sitting around the table and Tohru wouldn't stop talking, she really adored Momiji. Kyo ate his rice he glanced down at Momiji, true to her word Tohru had set up their places right next to each other. For the past five minutes Kyo had been watching the blond pick at his food, Kyo sighed, moving food around is no way to get strong.

"Um Momiji do you not like fish?" Tohru asked concerned. It seemed the she had noticed. Momiji looked up; he opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then closed it, bowing his head. "Momiji why don't you just try it, Tohru is an excellent cook." Yuki prodded. Kyo hadn't taken his eyes off the kid; Momiji was just limply holding his chopsticks now.

Kyo chewed on some rice for a minute and then swallowed "Momiji eat your food, its important that you stay healthy." Kyo said with a snappish attitude. Momiji looked up at him startled and then to everyone's surprise he picked up a piece of fish and ate it. Then he turned and looked at Kyo, who stared back, after a moment Momiji turned back to his food and took another portion.

"Praise him." Yuki whispered in his ear. Startled to have a voice just pop up in his ear Kyo scuttled away from Yuki, throwing him a glare Kyo turned to see Momiji looking at him questioningly. "Um." Yuki said to praise him. _'Whys it gotta be me?' _Kyo thought. "Good job, keep it up and you'll be strong like me." Kyo praised, though weather it was Momiji or himself he was praising was questionable.

"That's hardly something to set a goal for." Yuki said with a sip of his drink. "Shut up Im strong!" Kyo snapped. "Or really?" Yuki sing-sang "Yeah really, I could beat you any day of the weak." Kyo slammed his fist on the table. Yuki raised his eyebrow "Then why haven't you?" he asked. "It's not like that's my fault. "Oh then who's fault is it?" Yuki asked.

That stopped Kyo in his tracks. It wasn't like he could tell them that the cat refused to let him hit the rat. Now Yuki was looking at Kyo but there was no threat in his face, his face was open as he looked up at Kyo, clearly he thought Kyo was being weird. Kyo was distracted by a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. Looking down at Momiji Kyo followed Momijis line of sight to '_Shigure?'_

Shigure was looking at Kyo through the shadow of his bangs, his eyes where intense and calculating and completely focused on Kyo. Kyo gulped then took his normal option of getting angry. "Aw whatever Im outta here." Kyo paused for a moment and then figuring he'd better, he turned back. "You finished eating Momiji?" He asked with less heat. The boy's face had been downtrodden and Kyo felt a moment of panic as he wondered if they boy had closed off again but when Kyo said that the boy looked up and excitement showed on his face.

Kyo swallowed thickly, it was like a blast of the real Momiji, just to see that face light up, even if it was less then usual. '_So that's what he wanted?'_ Kyo thought. '_Guess Im going to have to be careful not no neglect him.' "_You're bunking with me, we got it all set up, everyone pitched in even the other zodiacs. And don't look so surprised they care too." Kyo was surprised to hear his tone come out somewhere between amused and scolding. Momiji hopped up and trailed after Kyo. '_Oh shit, this kid really attached, and it's only been a day._

Kyo sighed as he shut his bedroom door behind him; he really needed a second to think this through. After crawling under his futon Momiji had shuffled around a bit and then conked out. So Kyo had snuck out to snatch some air. "He's really latched on huh?" Kyo looked up to spy Yuki who, judging by the towel he was holding, was about to hit the shower.

"Why what's your point!" Kyo hissed automatically. "I just didn't take you for the mommy type." Yuki said smoothly, "Why you-you just…shut up!" Kyo throttled himself mentally, '_God that was lame'_ Yuki chuckled, and it occurred it Kyo not for the first time, that both of them had really calmed down from the way they used to be.

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked. Kyos shoulders sagged, he knew Yuki was asking after Momiji but he offered no answer, Yuki sighed. He didn't know what to do either. After a brief pause he groaned "I can't handle this, and all on top of my foolish brother" Kyo looked up with a troublesome curiosity that he had been born with.

"He ain't coming here is he?" Kyo asked, wondering where he could leave to in order to avoid that land mine. "No, somehow I got trapped into going into that idiots shop tomorrow something about seeing his new masterpieces; I vomit just a little every time I think about it." Yuki shrugged, hopelessness from his situation clear on his face, then Yuki seemed to surrender to his situation and he headed past Kyo to the bathroom.

As Yuki walked past Kyo, the cat got a smell of something earthy and within him Kyo felt a familiar presence stir. '_The cat!'_ Kyo recognized as his heart sped up, thumping in his chest in panic. _**'Rat, don't go!'**_ "I'll go with you." It came out of Kyo's mouth before he could understand what he was saying." Yuki turned around in surprise. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Ah I uh, I mean that I think the kid could use some air, uh if its not a bother." Kyo said as he scrambled to cover up what he just said '_What the hell, I don't care if Im a bother to him.' _Kyo raged. "oh." Yuki was studying him with those endless violet eyes. "Do what you want" He dismissed finally. "Oh planning a scandalous elope?" A sing-songy voice came from further down the hall.

Turning, fearing the worst, the both got their fears confirmed upon seeing the form leaning out of a doorway. "Shigure" Yuki greeted coldly. "Shigure sighed dramatically. "My, my you boys sure have a lot to learn about romance, a secret meeting in a hallway does not a good love scene make." Shigure scolded in a over-done fashion.

"Oh shut up." Kyo yelled, forgetting to be quiet for Momiji. "We were just noting that tomorrow will be a full moon." Yuki intervened, gesturing to the nearest window. Shigures face changed instantly, despite his smile still being in place his face seemed to fall into shadow. "The full moon already huh? It came faster then id hoped." Kyo raised his eyebrows. "Don't mumble to yourself old man, it makes you seem even weirder then you are normally." Kyo warned.

Yuki having lost interest, slung his towel over his shoulder and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a air of finality. "Kyo turned to walk away but was interrupted by Shigure. "Are you sure you're feeling well Kyo?" Kyo looked over his shoulder at the dog boardly. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Shigure pulled further into his room. "Well the moon has been known to be somewhat…special for the cat."

Kyo turned around startled "and what is that supposed to mean?" Kyo demanded. The dark air around Shigure disappeared instantly. "Oh nothing, nothing." He sang, "But I wonder how is our blond little rabbit doing?" Shigure questioned. Deciding to let it go Kyo answered, "He's fine, fell asleep a while ago but…I don't know what lays ahead." Kyo admitted. Shigure's smile gentled, "We'll make it though,…somehow." Shigure encouraged, and with that he snapped his door shut leaving Kyo alone in the hallway.

"Does that guy have multiple personalities or something?" Kyo asked the empty space around him. Shrugging he headed for the nearest window, nothing like a stint on the roof to ease his problems. Throwing open the window Kyo hopped up to the roof, as an after thought he scooted to just over his own bedroom window. Just incase he was needed.

It was only after laying there for a while and reviewing his declaration to go with Yuki that Kyo shot up, a terrible realization hitting him- Shigures comments on eloping just might have- ok probably came from that it could have been mistaken that Kyo was telling Yuki he would go with him to the shower not with him to Ayame's. Kyo felt his face burn red as he tried to figure out what to do. After a moment of deliberations he decided firmly on a plan of action, Kyo pushed the thought to the deep abyss of his brain and curled up on the roof, "Damn that rat." He raged before he drifted off.

This was a bad idea. For the hundredth time Kyo cursed himself for saying he would go to Ayames with Yuki. Sitting on a overly plushy red couch that Kyo had a possibility of actually disappearing into, Kyo couldn't figure out this could get much worse. When Kyo had asked Momiji if he wanted to come the child had stared at him for a moment and then fetched his shoes.

'_Although'_ Kyo supposed '_he might want to stick around me after last night'_ In the middle of the night Kyo had been awakened by the sound of screaming. A jolt of pure rush to Kyos brain sent him sailing off the roof and right through his own closed window , he had found Momiji drenched in sweat. Despite the fact that Momiji had just obviously been through a nightmare the watery brown eyes where looking at him with something akin to disbelief.

"You okay, holy hell kid don't do that again I thought my heart was gonna explode." Kyo snapped after a once over showed that the kid was fine. "Now what'd you-" Kyo took a step forward to scold the kid or something but a sharp agony in his foot distracted him. Bending his knee Kyo pulled his foot up to his face with once hand, and held onto the nearby dresser with the other.

Blood.

Kyo had stepped on glass, or hell maybe it happened when he broke through the window. It occurred to Kyo that he probably shouldn't pull out the glass as he pulled out the chunk of glass that was impaled about an inch and a half into his foot. Odd that he hadn't noticed. '_shock maybe?'_ Kyo wondered.

Kyo himself wasn't too worried, he'd been hurt a lot. Living in a dojo and being a lover of the woods, he was just about always banged up and bleeding somehow (ignoring that lately he'd been banged up by Yuki as well). His master being concerned he was going to bleed to death somewhere; taught Kyo quite a bit about mending. Kyo wasn't dead so he figured he wasn't a bad self-doctor. At least nobody had to call Hatori on his account since he was little.

So Kyo was really surprised when- in the middle of wondering how he was going to get to his closet where the medical supplies where- Momiji showed up at his feet. Words died in Kyos throat as he watched tears stream out of brown eyes and small desperate hands pressed into the wound. '_trying to stop the bleeding'_ Kyo recognized.

It took a second but Kyo made a connection, Momijis mental state was fragile enough, any calm he would have had to deal with the situation was gone and that left a panicked and irrational child trying to stop the flow of blood with his bare hand.

Momiji looked up panicked as Kyo put his hands on his small shoulders. "Momiji look at me- no not the foot , _look at me._ Breathe, come on take a breath. Its going to be ok, Ill be fine, Its my fault for doing something stupid." Tears continued to flow down the small childish face but to Kyos surprise Momiji suddenly flipped around and took off. "Momiji hey!" Kyo called after him.

Grabbing a nearby shirt and scowling when he realized it was one he liked Kyo wrapped his wound as tight as he could, then mindful of the glass he headed to the closet "Damn that stings" Kyo hissed. Throwing open the closet Kyo retrieved his supplies and sat at his desk chair to tend his would.

Kyo had almost dropped the disinfectant when his door banged open, Kyo stared at a ruffled looking three figures that crammed themselves in the doorway. "Kyo!" Tohrus panicked voice made Kyo look at her, tears where streaming down her face and her lags where shaking as the girls mussed hair stood out everywhere. "Uh why are you all in my room?" Kyo asked blankly. "We thought you where dead you idiot."

Kyo almost quailed under the death glare Yuki sent him. "Uh why?" Shigure steadied his rushed breaths and walked into the room. "It seems you gave Momiji quite a scare, he came pounding on my door, I figured there had been a murder, that Childs hands where covered in quite a lot of blood. He woke Yuki and Miss Honda up to it seems. After we figured he wasn't hurt he started to pull us to the bedroom and we got the hint."

"Um Im fine." Kyo said somewhat self-consciously. "K-Kyo! You're bleeding everywhere, I'll call Hatori! No 911, or do you need ice I-" Tohru was freaking out and her hand where flailing frantically as she scrabbled for something to do. "HEY! Will you calm down I can patch it right up, my master taught me healing and its come in handy." Kyo snapped.

Kyo paused as he unwrapped the foot, '_it was something worth learning.' _"Hey." Kyo looked up." "Where is Momiji." Everyone looked startled for a minute and then they stepped aside. Momiji was standing just out of the room, his eyes where in shadow buy by the way his head was angled they could all tell he was staring at his blood covered hands.

Kyo winced, that couldn't be good for mental security. "Momiji get over here." Kyo called. The person himself looked up in a daze. "Momiji come here." Kyo repeated slowly and softly. After a moment the blond looked at Kyo and then absentmindedly made his way to the red head. Momiji" Shigure tried to get the boys attention, but it was like Momiji couldn't hear him.

Kyo glanced back at his foot and noted that the blood flow had ebbed, the would was even and clear, that was good. Momiji just stared at the floor until he was startled by a medical cloth being pushed into his hands. "Wipe that off and give me a hand will ya?" Kyo ordered, his voice was sharp but it seemed to be what Momiji needed to pull himself together.

"Now press the cloth to the wound and put pressure" Kyo instructed. Kyo was aware that everyone in the room was watching as slowly and step-by-step Kyo walked Momiji through tending the wound. "Now we need to wrap it in special medical cloth so the tape will hold and no fabric partials can work their way under the tape." Kyo finished.

Momiji sat back on his knees, and stared at the bandaged foot. After a moment Kyo reached out and slowly began to pet Momijis head soothingly. "Thank you Momiji." Kyo said, his voice had a special note to it. "You did well, almost pro. And look even though it seemed bad, its all fixed up now." Momijis eyes fixed on the clean bandages wrapping Kyos foot.

"Thank you Momiji im really glad you where here." The boy looked up at Kyo. "Im so sorry I scared you, and after a nightmare and everything, but you did well Momiji, and soon it will scar and the pain will fade, and even if I still have the scar I got to be treated by you so it won't be a bad memory for me, and you're learning about patching idiots like me up, so don't let it be a bad memory for you ok?" Kyo's voice had a soft quality that he could barley believe was him.

Momiji bent his head and when he looked up his whole face showed the sobs that now racked his frame, small hands reached out and gently held onto Kyos foot as Momiji pressed his face into Kyos leg. "Im proud of you Momiji." Kyo wasn't sure why he said it but in an instant he was glad he did because Momijis silent sobs paused for a minute and then full blown cries came out of him, as for the first time in his life Momiji let it out.

"I-I was s-so scared!" He sobbed. '_He talked!' _Kyo felt a grin break out on his face, Momiji hadn't said a thing since his break down, maybe this was good! Looking up he saw the small relief in everyone's eyes, Shigure was standing nearby, Yuki leaned against the doorframe, and Tohru had sunk to the floor but everyone looked hopeful.

It took a while and some somewhat reluctant hugging from Kyo to settle Momiji down, Kyo managed to get him into his Futon and when Momiji looked at him with huge brown eyes Kyo felt himself tell Momiji he would sleep with him tonight after he cleaned the glass and blood and covered the window. Later laying next to the sleeping child Kyo silently wished him sweet dreams and he had drifted off.

Now stuck in Ayames stupid store he almost wished he was bleeding to death again. Anything was better then this, Ayame had pulled out his designs and to Yukis agony he had moved on to what different fabrics work best. His assistant and toned him out and was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room working on some designs.

Next to him Momiji sat light enough not to fall into the couch. He looked around at all the colors but Kyo could see him glance toward Kyos foot every now and again. "Hey Momiji why don't we go out and get some juice or something." Kyo prodded, Momiji was about to shake his head no but a desperate glance to Ayame from Kyo and he seemed to get the hint. "Kay" He agreed.

Momiji wasn't back to himself but he was willing to answer in short one word replies, Kyo was glad for that he had worried the talking might be a one time thing. "Come on," Kyo held out a hand and Momiji latched on. "I'll go with you shall I." Yuki latched on, desperate to get away, he tried to make a break for the door but Ayames hand caught his shoulder "But Yuki I haven't told you about the types of frill I want to use."

Kyo threw Yuki a pity glance, even Kyo didn't hate Yuki that much. "Yuki said earlier that he'd treat Momiji to lunch so if it's not to much trouble I steal Yuki." Kyo offered. IT was rare that Kyo do anything of the nice persuasion for Yuki but Ayame was a whole other ball-park. "We'll be back after." Kyo added.

Ayame seemed about to say something but he glanced at Momiji who was still latched onto Kyo and nodded "Okay be back soon I watch to tell my darling brother about all the wonderful buttons we have" Ayame cheered. Kyo rolled his eyes "Yeah sure whatever," Kyo agreed. Yuki zoomed past him out the door and as Kyo turned to follow Ayame called out.

"Kyo you do know that tonight is a full moon?" Kyo didn't miss a beat. "Stay here, and stop being weird." Kyo ignored the weird chuckling behind him and left the shop. Heading down the street with Yuki and Momiji in between them, was a silent affair, "Ok where do you want to go Momiji?" Kyo asked. He figured it wouldn't hurt to spoil him a bit. "Since its on Yuki pick anywhere in the world."

"On me?" Yuki demanded, "I save you from King Fru Fru you treat to food" Kyo said flatly. "Hey now-" "I can go get him" Kyo threatened. Yuki's shoulders slumped "Fine." He sighed, they where both distracted by laugher, between them with a small smile Momiji giggled quietly. Kyo immediately smiled, "You figured where you want to go?" Momiji looked up surprised and then his face beamed, in an instant he had grabbed Kyo and Yukis arms and was pulling them along.

Twenty minutes later they slowed down, have dodged cars and people the whole time both where out of breath. "Where the hell are we?" Kyo panted, his foot throbbed but he wasn't going to mention it. Momiji pointed to a sign that extended from a grey stone building. "Mita's food and play café`" Yuki read. "Here?" Kyo asked Momiji surprised, he watched as the brown eyes immediately turned unsure. "This looks good." Kyo praised, in response.

The boy beamed and pulled them inside, as soon as they where seated Momiji began looking around with excitement, the whole place was filled with games and things for children to climb on and whatever it is children do. "Momiji you need to calm down and pick something to eat," Kyo scolded.

The boy bounced in his chair and Kyos heart melted, he looked so much like he had before the break down, just like a little kid even though he was fifteen, '_a kids not something most Zodiac get a chance to be'_ Kyo thought. "Alright," Kyo pulled out his wallet and drew out some money, "Go play," Momiji stopped bouncing and stared at the money that Kyo was absently holding out to him. "I'll order for you, so go have some fun ok?"

Momiji looked up at Kyo, he looked confused. "Listen kid, you have a chance to have some fun so go for it." After a moment Momiji slowly accepted the money, looking down at the bills and then back up at Kyo he gave Kyo a brilliant gentle smile and then hopped out of his chair and headed for the arcade.

"He must have been wanting to come here for a long time, but you cant get in without and adult." Yuki commented. '_And he didn't have a mom to take him' _was left unspoken. "I wonder how he even found out about this place." Kyo pondered looking around. "Sirs can I take your order?" A tall brown haired woman stood poised to take their orders, "Ah I'll have the sushi plate, and um, a rice omelet." Kyo asked hoping Momiji liked that "And a slice of chocolate cake" Kyo added.

At Yukis upturned brow Kyo scowled, "What? I bet he likes cake everyone like cake." Yuki snorted into his hand. "aww shut up" Kyo snapped absently. "I'll have the Okinomiyaki" Yuki supplied to the waitress. She took down their order but didn't move as her eyes shifted between the two zodiac. "Is there anything else?" Kyo asked. "Ah no" She said hurriedly and left. Kyo sighed and swiveled his head around to look for Momiji.

"Kyo, I need to talk to you." Kyo didn't look back to Yuki. "Ok what about?" He asked without interest. "Damn cat listen to me!" Kyo focused on Yuki then, "What?" He asked annoyed. "About…do you remember your birthday?" Yuki started. Kyo stared, there wasn't really a good response to that one. "Right of course you do." Yuki muttered. "It was kind of an eventful day and it was only- like a week ago." Kyo informed disdainfully, over the din of the Café.

"Right," Yuki shifted, it occurred to Kyo that this was the first time he had ever seen Yuki look so uncomfortable. "I might have overheard a conversation that Hatori and Shigure had. It took a moment for Kyo to compute this and then he busted out laughing., getting some dirty looks from other tables. "You eavesdropped?" Kyo gasped. Yuki scowled "No, I just well it sounded like they where taking about us, you and me I mean and I just kinda stopped and happened to hear." Yuki defended

"Right eavesdropping." Kyo supplied, Yuki scowled but pressed on anyway, "I, it was- well I only caught a bit of the conversation but I heard them say um that…" Kyo frowned, "what wrong with you, just say it." Kyo snapped. "Well they where saying that, the cat- the cat spirit host um always falls in love with the rat, every generation." Yuki whispered hurriedly, red tingeing his cheeks.

Kyo sat back in his chair with a frown "Oh yeah, that." Yuki looked up "What do you mean oh yeah, you knew about this." Kyo held his hands up, "Not exactly, I overheard their conversation from the roof." Yuki's stared at him shocked. "You can overhear things on the roof?" Yuki demanded completely sidetracked. "Oh-uh kinda." Kyo mumbled, cursing himself for having given that away.

Kyo sunk into his seat as a death aura radiated off Yuki, Kyo knew that if they weren't in public he'd be dead right now. "Just sometimes, it aint my fault." He snapped. Yuki sighed and in a instant everything was normal minus a few spooked customers. "Never mind that, what do you think about it?." Yuki whispered leaning closer.

" I think Shigure is an idiot and it's contagious which would explain Hatori going along with it." Kyo said sarcastically. "Kyo they sounded serious, and I mean I just…, maybe we should look into it?" Kyo snorted. "Worried I'll jump your bones?" He asked incredulously. Yuki scowled as his entire face turned red. "No, but Kyo…I" Kyo ground his teeth.

"What!" he snapped. Yuki sat back and shifted uncomfortably, glancing around at the different tables and the children running around. "I think we should ask someone about it." Kyo sat up, "What no! Why? I mean I'm fine, I think they must have been talking about something else or something, I mean there is just no way." Kyo said in stubborn denial.

Yuki looked unconvinced "I don't know but…Kyo will you answer something for me?" Surprised by Yukis seriousness Kyo found himself nodding, "What about what Hatori said about…the cat not being able to hurt that rat, I've seen you train and I've always wondered why you can face Master even matched, something I have never been able to do but when you fight me it's like you never trained a day in your life." Yukis head was bent but he have off a air of seriousness and when he looked up he saw a wide open eyed Kyo staring at him in something akin to fear.

'_I had forgotten about that part'_ Kyo admitted to himself. "I-" Kyo was cut off by the sound of footsteps running up to him. Turning he say Momiji, the boy had his head down, nervous about something. "What's up?" Kyo probed, Momiji hesitated '_his fear of getting rejected is really holding him back, damn if I ever meet that woman I'll kill her!' _Kyo thought.

Kyo was distracted by Momiji holding out his hands. "Tokens?" Kyo recognized. Kyo looked over to the money to token exchange, the line was insanely long, full of antsy kids. "Momiji where you waiting in line this whole time?" Yuki asked in disbelief. The boy nodded, "So uh are you going to use them?" Kyo asked with a frown, Momiji shuffled his feet a bit, it was almost shameful that a boy looked so adorable.

After a second Momiji put the tokens in his pocket and then to Kyo's surprise he held out his hand. "You want me to come to?" Kyo asked surprised, Momiji nodded. Kyo wasn't really into kids games but "Alright" he agreed. Momiji looked at Kyo like he was a freaking angel. "You come too Yuki." Kyo ordered. "What about the food?" Yuki asked. "Listen Momiji had the right idea, having some fun is a good thing you're such a tight wad anyway you need to loosen up." Kyo mocked.

Scowling Yuki stood "Fine but if a stranger eats our meals, you're buying us new ones." Yuki threatened, Kyo ignored him and smiled down at Momiji "What do you want to play?" Momiji took off for the video games waving to Kyo to follow. "It looks like he really just wanted to do something with you." Yuki whispered as they followed.

Two hours later, after Kyo and Momiji paired up to destroy Yuki in every game, and then they returned to cold food; everyone felt good. Like it had been a good day, ready to leave Kyo was slinging on his jacket when he felt pressure against his waist. Looking down he spied a mop of blond hair buried in his stomach and small arms encircling his waist.

'_Why did something like the curse have to happen to this kid?"_ Kyo sighed, but smiling he gave a small hug back. "Never forget to have some fun kid." Kyo taught. Momiji nodded and grinning he ran to the door. Yuki was pushing in his chair, "That was fun." Kyo conversed, Yuki looked up at Kyo, it was still unexpected for a decent conversation to start between them. "Yeah" Yuki agreed. Kyo's smile turned sly "You do know this means we have to go back to Ayames now, unless you want him at the house complaining for three days."

To Kyos surprise Yuki just nodded as he walked past him. '_well that's weird'_ Kyo thought. Yuki not putting up a fight was like a fish hating water, it was weird. '_Maybe he's just tired?'_ That seemed…not really reasonable. Suspiciously Kyo followed.

'_Oh god, so that's what he was after.'_ Kyo squirmed. Yuki shot him a look, that said 'sorry but I have to ask' Ayame himself looked startled by the question Yuki had just asked, and then to Kyos dismay, Ayames eyes narrowed in the way that reminded you that he was an adult and a smart one at that.

"So you want to know about the cat and the rat?" He stated rhetorically. "we may or may not have learned some things and we want answers." Yuki stated calmly around a sip of his tea. Kyo was listening but trying to pretend that he wasn't by watching Momiji draw pictures, across the room with the assistant.

"So Kyo does this mean you've already tried to claim my little brother?"

**I'll pick up in the next chapter, this chapter was longer to write because of my tight schedule. Right now my school is doing this competition where with limited supplies we have to build a 8inch tall bridge that will hold up to 1000lbs. It's mad of six beams. And im going coocoo.**

**Err off topic, any who this was kind of an eventful chapter but even though I understand in my head what is going on I can never be sure its getting conveyed to the readers. But for next chapter the deep Yuki Kyo romance will be explained, for now I was trying to lay out their relationship as not enemies anymore. **

**We'll see how this works out.**

**Review and Flame at your leisure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter is rated M for mature audiences only. IT contains Yaoi please read no Furth or skip once I give the warning if you are uncomfortable in anyway…I'm not this is fun. :P But then the judge did accuse me of being a fan girl so that is the way that is.**

**This is a fan-based parody I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

Kyo did not know how to respond, it was as if he just froze. "_What the hell?"_ Ayame's serious yet mischievous eyes seemed to envelope all of Kyo's line of sight. "I-" "_Claim him? Do people even use that anymore?"_ A stray thought filtered through and then just like that the world came rushing back into perspective, and Kyo did what Kyo does best, he started yelling

"WHAT THE HELL! Claim him? What are you talking about, are you and the other two dumb asses writing cliché porn together? What in the world is going on!" By the end of his little tirade, Kyo was huffing, and Yuki who was next to him continued sipping tea, unimpressed, though he did glance at Momiji who obliviously continued to draw across the room. Ayame however looked a little surprised, "You mean you don't know? I know it was just a passed down story but I thought they would have at least told you." Ayame was more muttering to himself then really talking

"Well you're going to tell us." Yuki supplied easily. Ayame sweat dropped "I'm not sure if Shigure and Hatori would approve after all if they didn't tell you-" Yuki's gaze of pure death made Ayame choke on his words '_Ayame would never do anything… uh intentional to piss off his precious brother." _Kyo thought detachedly.

Really, Kyo was just waiting for the big revel that would turn out to be nothing and then he could go back to ignoring it. Unfortunately there was a part of Kyo, the part that was making his heart speed up in apprehension for what might, just might in a movie like way be happening, Kyo didn't like that part.

Ayame sat back in his seat and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I will tell you but only because you deserve to know." Ayames seriousness took Kyo and Yuki by surprise, "But I can only tell you bit's and pieces of what had been passed down for a very long time." He added. Kyo found himself nodding his agreement '_he had better not start spewing out crap like this was a joke or something, although by now I should be used to everyone's weird moos swings' _Kyo raged.

"Here is what we have gathered, and assume to be true." Ayame started, as he too threw a glance to Momiji to make sure he was distracted. "It was once said that the cat and mouse where once closer then most being are once in a century.-" _Weird this sounds kinda like a dream I once had.' _Trickled through the back of Kyos mind.

"Anyway, the Zodiac banquet did more then just exclude the cat, apparently something important happened, from what we've gathered it has to do with why there is a monster cat, why the rat was so determined to be first in the race and most importantly why our ancestors where cursed." Ayame observed the two boys sitting in front of him, just a short time ago they would have cut off their own toes then sit next to each other and now they did it without even realizing it.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Yuki questioned. "Well for a very long time it has been practice for the cat to be locked up at a certain point.-" Kyo growled "However,-" Ayame plowed on "Inevitably over centuries there have been times after the lock up that the rat and cat crossed paths, great cat like breakouts and such. Anywho what we've collected from scraps of journals and word of mouth there seems to be one connecting factor- _should the cat and rat cross paths after the first full moon of cat's seventeenth year, the love once shared by spirits once passed will bind them together-_ This is one repeating stanza we've managed to find a few times."Ayame explained.

Kyo and Yuki where still processing, "Wait so- what does it mean?" Kyo asked struggling to work it out, "Well with what we can gather whenever the Cat met the rat after the first full moon after turning seventeen the cat would start to fall in love with the rat, and vice versa. A few accounts say that the cat host would be struck at random times after that and would seek out the rat wanting to be close, it has to do with the original spirits, we really don't know too much but…" Ayame lased his fingers together and got a somewhat troubled look

"We think that maybe the clan leaders know something, passed down to each clan head. Because even though they said they where chaining up the cat they never really tried too hard until the Cat turned seventeen. By tradition Kyo should have been locked up last week, but our generation seems to be different…maybe that could be a good thing, maybe this time something will be different." Ayames voice trailed off.

With a sigh, he looked up at the alleged rat and cat "Oh dear I do believe I killed them." Ayame observed. Moreover, that wasn't a bad observation; both boys looked pale and soulless as they stared blankly at Ayame. When the snake stood up neither of them gave any sign that they where aware he had done so. "Hmm," Ayame contemplated, "I'll make more tea." He walked away but paused, as he was leaving, "Don't forget the full moon tonight." He called over his shoulder. A spark of awareness flashed through Kyos eyes.

"So Momiji what did you learn?" Kyo called over his shoulder as he slid his shirt over his head. Momiji who had sat down on Kyo's Futon looked up questioningly "Oh no don't give me that look I know you heard every word that that boneless snake hissed today." Kyo tried and failed to keep the amusement out of his eyes. Momiji looked surprised but it was clear he was fighting a grin.

The walk home had been awkward with a heavy tension fogging the air, Yuki had the skill to radiate a calm aura despite everything and Kyo just scowled and walked his own step. He had always known that he was different from other people, that as the cat zodiac he should never really be surprised when something else stepped in to the muck up a situation but this was just too far. Therefore, when he got home he had fled to his room and Momiji had padded after him.

"Are you going to have sex with Yuki?" Kyo who had been pulling a fresh shirt over his head jerked in shock and tripped over his desk chair sending him sprawling. Yanking his shirt down Kyo sat up shooting furious glances at Momiji, who sat there the picture of innocence. "Who the hell let you talk like that! You're far too young to be saying things like that, what are the youth today growing up to be!" Kyo flipped." _Well now I know what the brat took away from that conversation._ Kyo thought.

In the face of Kyo's panic attack Momiji snorted, "I'm not a baby," the blond had some fire in his eyes. It was Kyos turn to snort, "Sure you are you're just a baby so you had better not be thinking about sex or anything beyond hand holding with a pretty girl right now, you leave the rest of it to adults." Momiji smiled sadly, "I've never really been a kid,"

Kyo absorbed this and then did the only logical plan of action. _"_You kinda got a sick up your ass huh?" Momiji looked up scandalized "Listen kid, you where on rocky ground for a while because you felt alone, but look around you've got a family and a life take a moment to be kid so you don't end up like a old geezer or something." Kyo scolded in a -holier-then-thou- tone.

Momiji offered a smile but nothing more. Kyo sighed and got to his feet with a groan, stretching a bit Kyo padded over to his futon and plopped down next to his cousin, Kyo had a suspicion it was felling sharing time '_damn'_ Kyo took a breath and then thought about the kid next to him.

"I'll tell you something kid, my mother never really accepted me, if anything she was barley aware she had a kid. I was an obligation more then anything else. I…I think it probably makes me a bad person but-." Momiji was studying Kyos face as the orange haired boy looked off at something only he could see. "The truth is even though she never accepted me, even though I even got relief when she died because I didn't have to pretend anymore- even then when I no longer had a mother because she couldn't bare the thought of me…"

Momiji winced and Kyo turned his head to smile down at him sadly, "Even then I hated that some part of me couldn't hate her, because after all she was my mother." The smaller boy was smiling sadly as well and his blond hair fell to obscure his eyes, "But that was just a naive way of thinking." Kyo added thoughtfully. Momiji's head snapped up to look at Kyo. "No! It's not like that." Momiji hurriedly defended. Kyo felt his heart clench slightly when he realized Momiji was defending Kyo more then himself.

"Yes, it is. I heard somewhere that you have two mothers in this world, the one that gives birth to you and the one that raised you, despite that my mother played the part of a mother there was no love, I never really knew what a mother was- as weird as this is to say- until my Master showed me." Momiji looked startled. "What do you mean?" He asked, Kyo almost decided to backtrack when he saw the vulnerability in Momiji's eyes, but after a moment, he continued.

"Well, Master is a man and he sucked at house chores so I aint really saying that he was my mother or nothing weird like that but…he liked that I was around and because of that I got some good memories,- memories that are the reason I am glad I was born. Thanks to him even if I have the terrible life I had something in my life made it worth living, something that is better then never having been born. That's why despite everything I've found a reason to stay alive, a reason I didn't used to have."

Kyo frowned as Momiji's eyes shot open wide and started searching his face. "Did you not understand?" Kyo asked surprised, Momiji reached out and grabbed hold of Kyos shirt. "Did you not used to have a reason to live? Have…did you ever think about not living?" Momiji's voice was soft and but Kyos felt his eyes harden as he relied what he had unknowingly given away.

"Why is that what you think about?" Kyo snapped. Momiji shrunk away from the harsh tones, and Kyo instantly felt guilt, "I guess nobody would blame you if you did, it just so happens that you'd be hurting your family. The people who would make everything worth living for if you where willing to let the past go. That's how you've made it so far isn't it? Looking to the future, but you figured you where always doing it alone but look around everyone is worried for you and they don't want to lose you. We know you've thought about…dying."

That Momiji would even consider that option hurt Kyo but…well it wasn't like he didn't get it. "That's why you've been closing off; you don't want to face the real world because it's too cruel." It wasn't a question. Momiji sighed and flopped back onto the futon, "I always plowed forward," The blond spoke with a smile but there was no humor in his voice.

"Because I would see other kids and think 'maybe if I try hard enough' but in the end the whole world just started circling round and round in my brain. I was like, I could wait for good memories I could treasure, but its not going to make the hurt from my past go away, and I haven't got anything to hold on to I mean I was raised by goddamn servants, and that takes me back to waiting for happiness. And then-"

Momiji paused and raised one arm to settle over his eyes, and his voice grew quieter "And then without meaning to thoughts like 'it could all go away' or 'just make it stop' started pounding through my skull, it feels like nothing matters." Momiji chuckled, "Guess that makes me one of the weak ones." Kyo sighed. When a zodiac member felt that the world was too much to bare it wasn't really all that uncommon for them to- kill themselves. Momiji had been showing all the signs: social withdraw, lack of communication, vulnerability.

Kyo shook his head and tilted it back to study the wooden ceiling above them and the way it contrasted with the blue walls, his eyes where far away. "Well that's understandable-" A faint knocking sound near the door distracted Kyo but Momiji drew his attention back, "What makes you say that." Kyo sighed. "Do you really think you are the only one that has tried to get away? For a zodiac who's whole existence is cursed it's not to hard to figure. Hell, I wouldn't say this normally but-"

Kyo glanced at Momiji who had sat up slightly to study Kyo, "Even I've tried to end it all." Kyo admitted. Momiji shot up his wide childish brow eyes stunned. "What! How could you do that? Why Kyo?" Momiji wailed. Kyo smiled for real this time, "Hold on it wasn't recent or anything, and isn't this about you?" Momiji slumped. "Yeah but-" Kyo reached over and ruffled the blond locks, "and if I've found someone who can get that worried about me, think about how loved _you_ are." Kyo hinted.

Kyo was distracted by another faint thump by his door but dismissed it a moment later, "Like who?" Momiji's voice had softened, Kyo thought for a moment and then decided- THUMP, "What was that for!" Momiji rubbed his hurt head. "Who do you think worked so hard so you could come here? Kagura and Tohru spent hours plastering up this crappy wallpaper, and Hatsuaharu brought that freaky picture just for you. I've been saying this the whole damn time! Everyone is worried because they don't want to lose you Momiji," Kyo scolded.

Brown eyes stared at him thoughtfully before the head lowered, '_oh well I tried'_ Kyo thought with a mental shrug, however Kyos head swiveled around when he heard a fait sob. Momijis bowed head gave nothing away but the clear sparkling tears that fell too his knees said everything, Kyo felt a unaccustomed warmth fill him and without a thought Kyo wrapped his arms around the hurt and tiered child of the zodiac.

"Such a kid" Kyo hummed. Momiji weakly hit him with a small fist. Kyo had gotten pretty attached to the kid and he'd only been here a few days. **Knock Knock Knock** "Who is it?" Kyo yelled to the door, "Its Tohru" came a familiar voice, "I was wondering if Momiji would like to help with dinner" her soft voice drifted into the room, Momiji looked up to Kyo and gave a nod, "He's on his way" Kyo hollered.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Tohru offered quietly, and Kyo listened, as her footsteps grew faint. "Off you go Momiji" Kyo gave him a light whack on the head just for extra measure but grinned as Momiji stood up and padded out after Tohru.

Kyo sighed and adjusted his shirt, making sure it wasn't scuffed from his fall, as he stepped forward a jangling caught his attention, looking down Kyo saw he had forgotten to tuck his necklace under his shirt. The dog tag and pendant rattled as he took a step, '_I never did ask about the pendant' _Kyo realized with a returning sense of curiosity, when he had gotten it on his birthday he'd (the cat) felt instantly attached to it and had meant to ask what it was '_guess I'll do that now,'_ Kyo figured, as he stood up with a yawn.

Padding down the hallway Kyo figured that he'd either have to ask Shigure or Yuki and on instinct he chose the former, cracking his neck with a twist of his head Kyo was about to bang on Shigures door in a odd show of respect for privacy when the door slid open wildly "OH KYOOOOOOO-ah" Kyos ears where ringing and so just to show Shigure he wasn't mad Kyo sent him a look that smoothly said '_burst into flames, burst into flames!'_

"Ah ha ha ha-" Shigure nervously laughed, how nice of you to drop by can I help you with something?" ears still ringing Kyo flipped "YOURE THE ONE THAT JUST HOLLERED FOR ME!" He yelled. "Yes well be that as it may it is no reason to make a fuss but please do come in." Shigure invited, totally unaffected.

After a moment of sputtering Kyo got control of himself and followed the novelist. "So what brought you to my door?" Shigure said cheerfully after sitting behind his desk, Following him Kyo raised a eyebrow but deciding not to push it he focus on the task at hand as he sat accost from the man. "I was wondering about this-" Slinging his necklace over his head he held it our as it swung freely.

"Oh Kyo you needed help reading it? Well I wanted it to say 'I'm hot, single, have no STD's and-"

"Not the dog tag," Kyo said flatly, he hadn't really expected a worthwhile answer out of the Dog straight off the bat. "I was referring to the pendant that's with the dog tag, where did you get it?" Kyo questioned. Shigure looked surprised, "you don't know?"

Kyo scowled "Why would I know that?" He demanded. "Well it has been about three weeks since your birthday; I thought you would have asked someone by now." Shigure said airily. "Well I forgot!" Kyo snapped, "So just friggin tell me." He ordered,

"Yuki found it in some of the old junk at the main house and decided that it was a piece of junk." the writer almost looked satisfied at the vein that made an angry appearance near Kyo's temple. "So he decided to give it to me as a birthday present?" Kyo asked lowly. "Well who knows maybe it is a treasure piece off of an island that a pirate running from the French Navy found and used to barter his way on to an illegal- Hey! Kyo where are you going?" The writer asked going from dreamy to teary in nothing flat.

Kyo waved a hand dismissively, "I've heard enough I'm going to take a nap," Kyo said with a yawn. Kyo figured that whatever the reasons behind him getting the Pendant it was his now and he liked it. "Oh Kyo!" Shigure called after the cat, when Kyo paused at the doorway to look at the man Shigures look turned into a dark contemplative gleam, "Do you know what moon faze it is tonight?"

Kyo felt his own back stiffen, '_so that's what this is about_' pulling himself together Kyo shot a glare at the man, "Yeah a full moon, what of it?" He asked with his nose in the air, Surprise crossed Shigures face but after a moment of studying his young charge, the man sighed and threw a sly grin Kyos way, "Oh I was just wondering how someone who seemed to know all about moons could fail his science test so massively!" Shigure wondered cheerfully. "OH that's it! I'm out of here!" Kyo slammed the door shut behind him and after a moment, he huffed and headed down the hall.

"Kyo! Dinners almost ready." Kyo caught sight of Momiji waving to him from the dining room doorframe. "Alright why don't you grab the others?" Momiji nodded but his eyes turned down cast and he started to shift from foot to foot and Kyo acknowledged that he seemed to be waiting for something. "Uh…I look forward to eating what you made?" Kyo offered. His face lighting up Momiji nodded and ran off.

Suppressing a chuckle Kyo walked into dining room to see Tohru setting the table. "Whats for dinner?" Kyo asked as he wandered past the girl.

**CRASH!**

"What the hell!" Kyo whirled around to see Tohru kneeling over a broken plate, if there had been a sound effect behind her it would have been 'whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' "I didn't notice you there Kyo" The girl looked distraught. Striding over Kyo crouched down and started collecting glass pieces, when his hand accidentally brushed the girls. "Oh!" snatching her hand back she backpedaled.

Blinking Kyo tried not to look hurt as she stuttered apologies, "What happened here?" A startled voice demanded. "Oh Yuki!" Tohru greeted sounding somehow relieved. "A plate got dropped obviously," Kyo said flatly as he bent over the glass and continued to pile shards into his hand, after a moment of silence a smooth hand reached out and started gathering plate fragments as well. Startled Kyo looked up to see Yuki calmly collecting glass.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said with a sigh. Looking up at her Yuki smiled, "Don't be, in fact I'm impressed." Tohru looked startled and confused in a way only girls could make cute, "It takes some muscle to break a plate this thoroughly, you should be proud." Yuki smiled and Tohru smiled in return all of her unhappiness washed away with one complement, she was like that no matter who was complementing her.

"I'll get the food and we can start eating," Tohru beamed. Kyo sighed and scrabbled after a last piece of glass, "What did you do?" A low voice asked curiously. "What?" Kyo said blankly "She seemed really distressed." Yuki explained quietly, Kyo sighed, when he had walked in the room, she'd dropped a plate and when he'd gotten to close, she'd flipped. Kyo shrugged helplessly.

Yuki regarded him skeptically and Kyo gave in to the childish urge to stick out his tongue, "where are you going?" Yuki asked ask Kyo stood up and headed for the door still juggling the shards of glass, "To watch T.V. until dinner, if I stick around she might find a way to impale herself on a chopstick." Yuki stared at him deadpanned. "What do you wanna come?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Actually I was already planning to watch TV. So really you're the one coming along." Yuki said flatly. "What!"

One argument, a cut up thumb and a trash can full of glass later both boys where set sulking in front of the T.V. A bizarre romantic series was playing and it didn't occur to either fuming Zodiac to change the channel. Kyo was watching disinterestedly out of the corner of his eye, "Why doesn't she just dump him if he's such a jerk?" Yukis voice broke into Kyo's bubble.

It Kyo a quiet moment to realize that Yuki had addressed him, '_the great lord Yuki striking up conversation?'_ Kyo wondered but after a moment he answered, "Because if she dumps him then the other guy will try to get he and her best friend likes the other guy so to save her friendship she's pretending to like the jerk even though she likes the other guy too." Kyos voice was board.

There was a drawn out pause and Kyo glanced at Yuki to see the Violet eyed boy staring at him, "What!" Kyo cried defensively, "Tohru and her freak squad of girly friends sit right in front of me, and they talk about crap like this, I can't not hear!" Yuki just kept staring, "What like you don't eavesdrop on girly conversations!" Kyo accused.

Yuki raised a brow, "No, usually I am a part of them. Women keep asking me advice on female things. Maybe I am female and in denial?" Yuki said monotonously, Kyo processed that and choked on air and it took him a moment to realize that he was laughing. It was true though women seemed to want Yukis opinion on girly things but Kyo didn't know it was a sore spot for him. Maybe it was why Yuki knocked him out whenever he called him a girly boy. For some reason that made Kyo chortle more, it was just funny.

Light chuckling accompanied Kyos laughter and Kyo grinned when he realized Yuki couldn't help but laugh too, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor," Kyo commented as he caught his breath. "I don't" Yuki said with a smile, Kyos heart skipped a familiar beat but Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"Am I interrupting?" Shigure was leaning in the doorway with a somehow irritating expression. "What do you want?" Yuki asked flatly. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinner!" The writer sang obnoxiously. Growling Kyo stumbled to his feet and stalked past Shigure "Don't be like that Kyo!" the Man wailed after him, turning to Yuki who was calmly getting to his feet he flashed his puppy eyes. "What did I dooooooooooo?"

"Well we were watching a very interesting love square," Yuki scolded smoothly, "Y-Yuki was that a joke?" Shigure asked shocked, "And what is a love '_square?_'" Yuki strode past calmly and only paused to sigh a long-suffering sigh when he heard Shigure wail "Noooooooo! Kyo's stupid has rubbed off on Yuki!" and then a moment later Kyos voice "I heard that you damn dog!"

Kyo snagged the pickled radish before anyone else could get it and stuffed it into his mouth along with some delicious rice. Vaguely listening to table conversation Kyo only paused to offer Momiji his vegetables and then reluctantly stuffed them into his face as well when Momiji gave him a 'nope' look. About to lunge for the last of the salmon Kyo was thwarted by an elbow in his side.

About to turn and yell at Yuki for what was sure to be a bruise he stopped when he saw Yukis expression, it was concerned in a way that was shown by his creased eyebrows. Yuki threw a look across the table and Kyo stared at him blankly, looking exasperated Yuki motioned with his head, following the gesture Kyo saw what Yuki was trying to say.

Something was wrong with Tohru. The woman had her head best so her bangs obscured her eyes, her food was untouched and her hand lay limply in her lap. Swallowing his food Kyo looked questioningly at Yuki but the boy shook his head he didn't know what was up. "Tohru is everything alright?" the boy questioned in his usual gentle tones.

The girls hands clenched slightly as her lips drew upwards, when she spoke he voice shook as if she was on the verge of tears. "I-…I'm fine." Judging by the look everyone at the table had she was not believed, "Ah will you just tell us what's wrong already?" Kyo ordered. Her head bent down even further and her shoulders drew up tensely. Sharing a look with Yuki, Kyo frowned. "Whats wrong Tohru?" Momiji questioned with concern.

"I- I just, I don't feel well." She said softly. "Don't feed us that crap!" Kyo snapped at her, before Shigure could jump in saying that was how Kyo shows he cares the whole room froze as they watched a tear slip down the sad face, "I'm sorry Kyo, I'm so sorry." Her shoulders shook in silent cries. "W-what-…" Kyo looked startled and confused and he shook his head at the others to show he didn't know what she was saying.

"I didn't mean to listen," She explained quietly as her bent head hung over her shaking hands. "What are you babbling about?" Kyo said looking very confused and somewhat hurt. "I came to get Momiji to see if he wanted to help for dinner, I didn't mean to listen I swear! But I…I just didn't want to interrupt and so I waited and…and I heard!" Her lap was now being rain on with the clear liquid that fell from her eyes.

'_She was listening to my and Momiji's conversation earlier, what could she have heard that would make her OH SHIT! Was it the part about sleeping with Yuki! That must be it-'_ Panicking Kyo waved his hands, "You misunderstood, what you heard wasn't anything like what you're thinking you just-"

She looked up

Pained large brown eyes shook as tears streamed, "Kyo…Promise you don't, that you won't…" Kyo slammed a hand on the table, "I won't, you don't understand-" Her shoulders straitened, and for the first time in the year he had lived with a girl he heard her voice raise. Into a distressed pitch, "Promise you won't die!"

The world went completely still

Kyos deep endless red eyes widened and then shook as his body went still, _"Even I've tried to end it all." _That was what Kyo had told Momiji, '_She's not supposed to know, nobodies supposed to know'_ Kyo's breathing picked up. "Tohru that's not going to happen, Kyos fine." Shigure jumped in hurriedly. "I heard it." She said flatly. "Tell them Kyo tell them how you won't be around anymore,"

'_Breath deep Kyo, whenever it's too much just breath deep and take a moment just for you.'_ That was what Kyo's master had said over and over whenever Kyo had a break down. Steadying himself Kyo sank to his knees and closed his eyes, _breathe in and breathe out_ "Kyo?" The boy vaguely heard Momiji- breath in and breathe out, after a moment his eyes slid open.

Everyone was staring at him, waiting. _Breathe in breath out_. "Tohru, we're glad that you came to this house, but I need you to understand something…" Kyos voice was low-

"You don't know what it means to be a zodiac, especially the cat." Kyo swallowed as he tried to work his thoughts in order, he felt that he had to say this now, "I've hurt, I've hurt so bad that I wished I had never existed," Tohrus eyes opened wider and her chin shook, "But that was then." Surprised the girl looked him in the eyes, "Right now I look forward to each day, and I have made it past that. Right now the best thing you can do for me is to go through everyday just like we have been."

"Oh Kyo," Tohru whispered, and her face gentled as she watched Kyo offer a small smile, "I am past that I can purely say that no matter what happens I'm glad I was born." Kyo shot a meaningful look to Momiji and then turned to Tohru. Everyone watched her head bent down once more, and when she looked up Kyo felt his heart breath in relief, Tohru smiled through her tears. "I'm happy," She said, and the dark aura cleared. Unable to meet anyone's eyes partially out of embarrassment over the speech he felt he had to give, Kyo picked at his food.

Kyo didn't know what she was to the Sohma family, a friend, a sister, a mother, it didn't really matter somehow she had become family, Kyo kept his head down but he partially expected a sarcastic comment about girly speeches to be sent his way, risking a glance he spied Momiji insisting Tohru have the last bite of fish, the real test was Yuki and Shigure. Working up the guts Kyo sent a look their way, fully ready to see snide faces but what he saw almost made him drop his chopsticks.

Silken locks obscured Yuki's face, he stared down at his hands without seeing and his mouth was in a serious line. If Kyo had to say, he would say that Yuki looked shocked. He looked to Shigure puzzled but the man was staring into space, his face looked…sad for some reason. Not sure, what was going on but not pleased with all these…emotions (_shudder) _Floating around so Kyo decided it was time for a nap and he stood and left the room.

_(Authors Note)___**Ok so within the first few pages of the next chapter you will be seeing why this is rated M.**

**As always, ideas, thoughts, or Flames are anticipated. I really love it when readers send me their ideas for future events.**

**Many thanks**

**-Just Miki**


	6. Chapter 6

Padding down the long hallway Kyo paused to look out the large window that had numerous cracks scrambling across its surface from the abuse that could only come with a house full of energetic teenagers. Tape had been halfheartedly placed over the worst spots and obscured the beautiful view that was of a large rolling wood with a sun that was sinking into sleep and had maybe an hour left to give the world light.

Kyo stepped up to the window and rested his head against the cool glass just staring out at the trees that where his domain. He felt kind of a angry unease and he couldn't really place why, it was like life was complicated, always complicated but for him it was like every chance he had of achieving something content was thwarted some how, even if he didn't really understand what was getting in the way.

Sighing he turned around and let out a yelp. "Yuki what the hell you crazy bastard!" Standing right in front of him where two rather creepy violet eyes. "Kyo," Yuki acknowledged. "What the hell why aren't you finishing dinner?" Kyo demanded as he secretly tried to still his rapidly beating heart. "I want to know." Yuki said seriously.

"Know what you creeper!" Kyo questioned exasperatedly. "Did you really try to kill yourself?" Kyo took a breath as his heart settled and the red head tilted his head back against the window and sighed, "This conversation is not happening," Kyo was speaking to himself and Yuki didn't say anything. Realizing that this was not going to go well no matter what Kyo decided it was best just to give his cousin what he wanted.

"It was a long time ago and I'm past it, I let it go. Stuff like that isn't all that uncommon anyway or nothing." Kyo explained wondering if he could distract Yuki with a well placed punch to the face, 'Na that wouldn't work, the cat wouldn't let me hurt him anyway._ God my life is bizarre.'_ Kyo reasoned internally. "Stuff like that? That's what you call it!" Yuki seemed frustrated.

Kyo realized that he just wasn't in the mood, "Look its none of your business anyway, and why are you even bothering?" Kyo asked tiredly, Yuki scowled and opened his mouth to retort when a high pitched sound from hell echoed down the hallway, "Oooooooooo a secret meeting in the hallway?" Shigure was standing about half a foot away just smiling, '_I live with a bunch of creepers,'_ Kyo thought.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked disinterestedly. "Oh nothing I just wouldn't want you to get a head of yourselves after all the moon won't be up for another hour. The _full_ moon," Yuki tensed next to Kyo and the cat himself felt like smashing his head through the window. If only he hadn't somehow talked himself into going with Yuki to Ayames his day could have been so much better.

"I will be sleeping on the roof all night long, and not turning into anything weird based on moon cycles" Kyo said sarcastically, "tell Momiji he can find me if he needs me and I won't be seeing you?" Kyo said with a pointed look at Yuki. Kyo almost grinned when the boy tinged an uncomfortable pink, and feeling better Kyo turned at popped open the window behind him and climbed out and up. Time for a nice cat nap.

_Kyo walked down the familiar worn dirt path that wove its way through the tall trees. All around him he could feel the life energy that pulsed from every plant and animal that made up the dense wood. It was the wonderful feeling of life that made a creature like him feel safe. _

_He had been to the human village today watching the creatures learn and explore more each day, but returning to his own kind was a relief, even though only a few of his kin had come to live so close to the humans they had made a home here and where content as guardians of the wood. Snake had been particularly obnoxious today but Kyo was used to it, after the many centuries they had co-existed with each other but that didn't mean that Kyo hadn't earned a break._

_Humming a lullaby that the Jade Emperors kind and gentle sister the lady Saki often sang when she came to visit from the realm of the gods and goddesses Kyo took a sudden detour through some reeds and after a few moments found himself at a familiar clearing with a impossibly clear and beautiful pond. Smiling softly to himself Kyo's eyes picked out the figure he was looking for_

_Rat!_

_Kyo felt his heart swell and the spirits of the trees seemed to give a burst of energy in agreement, looking up from where the rat dangled his legs in the water the rodent spirit smiled in welcome, 'after all' Kyo thought as he dropped down beside the beautiful spirit taking care not to sit on his robes, 'The cat and the rat are famous for how we get along, never am I more content then with Rat. Now let's wait and see who of out kin shows up to ruin the peace._

_Something was different the setting had changed; Kyo was ripping through the forest in the way his natural cat instincts allowed him to do. He had one thing on his mind, he had to find Rat. Nothing in the world was more important, he needed him. He needed Rat, his most precious person._

'_Rat I am coming, no matter what happens I will find you. - My love'. And above him the full moon guided his way._

Kyos eyes slid open slowly and only to half mast, he was vaguely aware of the tile of the roof pushing into his shoulder blades and the wind tousle his hair but he didn't feel that it was important. Hazy red eyes wandered aimlessly until they fixed on the large pulsing white moon.

_Rat I am coming _

The cat inside Kyo growled and Kyo smiled softly his whole expression gazed. "_Oh cat,"_ Kyo paused as he made to stand and stared blankly out ahead of him, a familiar female voice had just spoken. "_Be happy cat" _Kyo wasn't sure who was talking but if they thought it was ok then it was. Kyo stumbled to his feet, and with the grace only a cat could master the red headed boy smoothly jumped from the roof.

For so long he had been denied but now, it was finally time. "_**Rat**__"_ Kyo landed smoothly on his feet and rolled them to stay balanced, the night was beautiful but Kyo didn't stop to admire it, he just through an empty gaze at the full moon and then his eyes fixed on his target. On the one thing in the whole world that mattered.

Kyo took a leap and latched on to the side of the house, working his way up Kyo steadily made it to a window and smoothly slid it open. His heart settled as he got closer to what he was after and the boy propelled himself into the room. Eyes still half mast but feeling completely self assured about what he was doing Kyo made his way to the bed side and smiled down lovingly at the figure sleeping there.

'_**Rat!'**_

"Yuki," Kyo ran his knuckles down the side of the pale face and the cat inside him purred, drawn by compulsion Kyo knelt beside the bed and placed one chaste kiss upon the boy's forehead. He wanted more, he wanted so much more and he wanted it so bad it hurt but his precious one was sleeping and the cat inside him knew that the Rat wasn't ready; he needed to remember how much he loved the Cat. Kyo sighed and after a moment got up and then laid his weight next to Yuki on the bed. '_I am here, I will never leave you.' _And as Kyo drifted off contently it occurred to him that his thought where not his own

A loud noise stirred Kyo into consciousness, the boy looked up blinking his red eyes blearily and when he caught sight of the source of so much racket he relaxed and sat up yawning. "Kyo what are you doing in my room-, it my bed!" Yuki demanded in a harsh whisper. Kyo raised an eyebrow and yawned again. "Where else would I be?" he asked absently.

Kyo was a bit concerned, Yuki was never up this early, judging by the light out the window, or rather lack thereof, as well as his own internal clock it still was middle of the night, two maybe three in the morning. "Is something wrong Yuki?" Kyo asked curiously as he reached out a hand and ran his fingers gently down Yukis face.

Yuki tensed under his hand, "Kyo goddamn it I will not play the fool, enough games, you think this is funny?" Kyo wasn't sure what the Rat boy was taking about but he couldn't keep the hurt from his face. He had thought for sure that the one he loved would be happy that they were together now. "What do you mean?" Kyo looked like a kitty that had been kicked.

Yuki was about flip when Kyo leaned forward and buried his red mane in Yukis neck, sliding closer so he could press up against Yuki, "What have I don't wrong?" Kyo asked miserably. He wasn't sure why one comment had such an effect on him but he wanted whatever was wrong with Yuki to be cleared up. Kyo felt strong hands on his shoulders and he obeyed when the hands pushed him away.

Yuki was looking down at him seriously; his violet eyes studied Kyo intently. "Kyo what do you want?" Yuki asked carefully, Kyo was kind of offended that the person he loved more then the world would even have to ask. "You," he answered earnestly. There was a pause and then a slight look of panic crossed Yukis face but before he could ponder that a sharp hit to his neck registered and he was unconscious.

Kyo's head was foggy but it registered that he couldn't move and a half hearted tug of his hand proved that he was tied down, to a chair. He dimly heard voices but his ears perked when he heard Yukis, "I'm telling you he wasn't himself, his eyes where all glazed either something weird is happening or he's on drugs." A sigh from another being followed Yukis speech and Kyo recognized Shigures voice, "Either way we cannot let the main house find out what has happened, you know what they would do." Shigure said seriously.

There was a paused and then, "I know," Yuki agreed sounding subdued, Kyo tried to gather his thoughts, but his neck throbbed '_neck?'_ Oh that's right Yuki must have knocked him out and then…tied him up? Kyo felt a little betrayed but Yuki probably had a good reason. "You don't really think that Kyo is cursed to…you know?" Yuki asked awkwardly to Shigure.

Kyo has worked up the energy to open his eyes and did so just in time to see Shigure shrug. "Weirder things have happened" The dog mumbled. Yuki sighed and spared Kyo a glance and Kyo couldn't help a surge of amusement when Yuki had to do a double take for it to register that Kyo was awake and aware. Kyo watched as Yuki nudged Shigure and the mans eyes fastened on him. "Oh good morning Kyo," Shigure greeted with a smile.

"Kyo ignored him in favor of staring at Yuki questioningly. "Kyo," Shigure had gotten uncomfortably close and Kyo turned to glare, Shigure however remained serious, "I need you to answer some questions," After a moment and another spared glance at Yuki Kyo nodded. He wasn't sure what this was about but he figured it was best to play along.

"Fine whatever," Kyo agreed sullenly, "Kyo…do you, erm…love Yuki?" Shigure asked carefully, Yuki twitched behind him but Kyo didn't faultier, "Yes," Kyos eyes turned concerned as Yuki choked. "Kyo focus, I need you to think, now" Shigures voice slowed down so he could talk with precision, "How did you feel about Yuki yesterday?" That caught Kyo off guard and his brows furrowed. He had felt….

"I dunno," Kyo shrugged best he could through his rope; he got a thoughtful look "I guess I always must have loved him." It made sense to Kyo, after all he had never been able to hurt Yuki and he couldn't imagine not loving him, not after the way his whole chest swelled and thumped with pure joy and love just being around Yuki.

Shigure turned to Yuki and whispered something to the boy then with one last look at Kyo he left the room, which just left Yuki and Kyo, which made Kyo happy. Smiling up at the Rat, Kyo waited patiently for Yuki to make a move and after a moment he did. Walking over to the bound red head Yuki crouched down in front of him and studied him seriously, "Kyo," Yuki started and Kyo leaned in as close as he could. "You aren't thinking correctly, Kyo you need to-" Kyo was distracted by thin soft lips moving softly, the way the thin formed body moved in front of Kyo.

Without conscious thought Kyo leaned forward, not feeling the rope cut into his chest Kyo unable to help himself pressed his lips to Yukis, in that instant when his lips met, the world froze and everything was _right._ Nothing had ever felt so good to Kyo. Yuki froze for just a moment, and then the world came rushing back to him and he flung himself backwards. "STOP Kyo! Just stop it! Why are you doing this?" Yukis voice cut like blades across Kyos brains, leave razor sharp pain.

_Stop Kyo; just stop it, why are you doing this to me, why do you hurt Mama like this. Why did I have to have YOU!_

_Mama, I'm so sorry. Mama_

Kyo's eyes when from dazed to panicked and scared so fast Yuki could just stare. "NO NO NO" Kyo yelled, his red head threw back and he howled. "NO" He was struggling against his bonds now, the rope cutting though his skin. Yuki was frozen where he stood, he clearly didn't know what was going on his whole body showed distress but his wide violet eyes where paralyzed.

"KYO" Shigure had burst through the door but Kyo didn't even notice he was still struggling violently against the bonds, he was whimpering and yelling like a mad man and the chair he was on was rocking from his struggles. Shigure dove for his young charge, covering Kyos writhing body with his own he fought Kyo and the man tugged at the knot. "Come loose damn you!" Shigure growled and with a few more tugs the rope unwound and fell loose.

Kyo fell out of the chair taking Shigure with him. On the floor the young red heads voice turned to quiet sobs as he hugged himself, curling into the fetal position. Shigure was panting; sitting up with a wince he laid a hand on Kyos shoulder and looked up at Yuki who looked torn between fleeing and breaking down himself.

"I, I didn't do anything, I just don't-…I didn't" Yukis voice was quiet as he struggled to make Shigure understand. One moment things had been just weird but Yuki almost wished they where still at weird. He didn't know what he had done to Kyo but he didn't like it at all, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I'll kiss him again, I-" Yuki was shaking now his head.

"Yuki calm down, this wasn't your fault." Shigure stated his deep voice was calm and even, and soothed, Yuki reined in his panic with a practiced hand. "This used to happen when he was a kid, he just had a fit. Something must have set him off but I doubt it had to do with you." Yuki hesitated and then walked over to Shigure and knelt by Kyo, "What happened."

Shigure threw a dark worried look at the young Cat, "I have only seen this once and it was at New Years when Kyo still lived at the main house, someone said something about his mother and it set him off, this was after the…accident. His master said that it happened every now and then, especially because his father-" Shigure stopped himself but it was too late.

"His father? What the hell I have never heard of any father!" Yuki hissed. "KYO" Both Shigure and Yuki turn towards the door startled. "I heard him yelling and-" Momiji was standing in the door his eyes fasted on the curled up form of the cat. "What did you do to him? Get away!" Momiji ran into the room his short legs diving for Kyo. Shoving Shigure away from Kyo with surprising strength. "Stay away!"

It was clear the picture Momiji had walked in on was a distressing one and Yuki was debating on weather or not to pry Momiji off of Kyo when he damn near jumped out of his skin as he heard "Calm down Momiji I'm fine, just ate some funny plants cause I thought they looked good, barely made it back here." Kyo's eyes where clear and the only sign of his distress was the faint rope marks and the hand he put to his head with a wince.

Momiji took in what Kyo was saying and then just rolled his eyes, he clearly didn't believe Kyo but if Kyo was ok then he could handle a crappy lie. "I'm fine, it's still really early isn't it Momiji I didn't mean to wake you up, why don't you head back to bed?" Kyo prodded. "But-" Momiji tried to argue but Kyo just smiled at him, "Little boys need their sleep," Kyo teased.

"I'm not little!" Momiji took the bait, sticking his tongue out Momiji headed for the door, throwing one last look over his shoulder the blond left. "Damn why me," Both Shigure and Yuki turned their attention back to Kyo who looked like he was torn between crying and growling. "Another god damn curse!" Yuki flinched when Kyo slammed his fist against the ground.

"Kyo, why don't you tell us what happened?" Shigure said soothingly, but his eyes betrayed his inner turmoil. Talking about a bizarre hypothetical curse was one thing but slamming into it face to face (quite literally for Yuki and Kyo) was another thing.

Kyo took a deep breath to steady himself "Mommy issues," The answer seemed to surprise even Kyo. "But Kyo!" Yuki tried but Kyo just staggered to his feet, "We'll talk about it later, Its morning and I need some sleep." Kyo said his usual voice was taken over by a tiered one. "This-this what ever it is, I will handle it so don't worry about." Kyo slid the door open, "Hey Kyo-" Shigure called, "Next time don't tie the ropes so tight, huh?" Kyo tossed over his shoulder. Shigure looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or yell.

Kyo waved a hand, "Sorry Yuki…Don't wake me up unless its life or death." And with that parting Kyo slid the door shut behind him. Yuki and Shigure stared at each other "what now?" Yuki asked looking lost. Shigure shrugged, "You two get married?" He said more then a trace of his usual obnoxiousness returning. Yuki snorted and made to leave, "I want answers Shigure and you will give them to me." Yuki added. Shigure sighed and Yuki was almost gone when he heard Shigure call one last thing "We've made it through worse Yuki we'll figure it out. Maybe it will even turn out interestingly." Sighing Yuki walked out. "There is no helping this family."

**Next chapter will be intense but it will be more loose then this chapter. Quite frankly I have hit some blocks and am having trouble.**

**Review please.**

**Seriously**

**:p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Actually I have been reading over my old stuff that I've posted…and quite frankly a lot of it is crap. : P Well far from the ideal that I create within the confines of my scull. In my head ideas, thoughts, stories are constantly whirling through but they just don't translate from the worlds I've created to paper-em…computers? **

**Ha Ha anyway this story is probably the one I have put the most effort into. Anyway please enjoy what I've created, but I'd also appreciated criticism and more importantly ideas and thoughts: D Because I truly love to write, to create. In a way it's my passion you guys have no idea how many bits and pieces of books I'm writing are scattered over my computer.**

**Anyway here it is. Oh and P.S. in a way I'm trying to write in how I think the anime would portray my scenes so for those of you who have seen the anime or read the manga I'd like to know if you can picture what I'm writing as if it could happen. :D**

**Oh and sometimes I accidentally wrote Kira instead of Kisa I tried to fix them all but I don't know if I caught all of the errors. **

_Kyo was poised over the stream, his claws tensed and ready, red eyes flickered back and forth over the waters rushing surface "closer, closer" Kyo hissed. Just a moment later Kyo struck, plunging his hand into the water he sank his claws into the slippery body. "Caught ya fishy" Kyo eyed his prize hungrily "That was incredible!" A small voice piped up off to Kyos right._

_Startled the cat dropped the injured fish into the water and it was gone before he could blink. "What the," Turning to his right Kyo was faced with a pair of large brown eyes, "hi!" Startled Kyo scrambled backwards and lost his balance. Kyo found himself very cold and very wet. "Mr. Spirit are you ok?" Kyo looked up from where he had landed in the river, "A human girl?" The girl herself waved happily at Kyo, she looked to be about six or seven summers._

"_Cat! What happened I heard a splash and-" rat had come running up the bank his long sleeves tied back so he could catch fish, but Rat had paused some feet away and was now staring at the human girl who was staring back. Looking between Kyo and Rat she looked curious but not in the least afraid. Hissing at having gotten wet, which in Kyos mind was about the evilest thing that could happen- Kyo stood up, his aura flashing crankily, "Do you have any idea who I am?" Kyo hissed._

_The girl beamed "you're an earth spirit!" Kyo turned to look at rat, 'well that was unexpected' Rats eyes said clearly. "My momma says that we have to honor the earth spirits cause they are children of the earth and of gods and they keep the life cycle going!" The little girl looked proud she had remembered all that_. "_I see," Rat said uncomfortably "And how did you know we are spirits? We are wearing human forms." Rats asked carefully._

_The child stepped back and studied them "You don't look like any humans I've ever seen." The two spirits sweat dropped. "What are you doing this far from the human village girl?" Kyo asked as he climbed onto the streambed "My brother's looking for me!" When both spirits stared at her she explained "so I'm hiding," Rat chuckled, "I see well what's your name?" The girl beamed, "I'm Maisuki Sohma! From the Sohma clan!" Kyo sighed "Nice to meet you Maisuki Sohma from the Sohma clan, now go away." Maisuki pouted and Rat laughed._

Kyo floated in-between sleep and consciousness; he was unhappily becoming more aware of his own body and of noises that seemed determined to yank him into the world of the living. Mumbling incoherently a red head pulled the covers up over his ears.

"Kyo" (Poke)

It was actually easy to ignore the voice and the finger that jabbed into his back and Kyo felt the warm tingling heaviness that comes with sleep.

"Kyo" (Poke)

Now annoyance was breaking through the fog, figuring hat the chances of getting any more sleep where slim Kyo sat up, his head popping out of the blankets. "What!" He demanded. Kyo looked up crabbily and saw the one thing in the world that would make him happy. "Kyo we have a problem." Kyo wasn't concerned as he gazed up easily at Yuki.

Yuki seemed to recognize something in Kyos eyes because he tensed but it was too late, Kyos arm shot out and latched onto Yuki's arm. A firm yank sent Yuki tumbling onto the bed and Kyo rolled with Yuki's momentum leaving Yuki sprawled on the bed with Kyo kneeling above him '_**Rat!'**_ "Kyo I thought you where back to normal, we don't have time for- Ah!"

Kyo's wandering hand slid smoothly under the soft cotton of Yukis purple shirt. Humming absently, Kyos calloused hands rubbed soothing circles into the firm skin of Yukis stomach. Yuki was looking up at Kyo and he seemed somewhat unnerved, but Kyo wasn't worried. Yuki just needed some prompting.

Kyo bent his head and buried it into the curve of Yuki's neck, the skin was warm and smooth and he could feel Yuki's heartbeat. Never had Kyo felt this content, to some level he was always on guard but now-…now Kyo felt like he could melt into Yuki, become one with him. Kyo turned his head and gently extended his tongue beyond his fangs, with a small paused he traced it down Yukis neck. "Ah!" Yuki cried out startled, a shiver at the wet traced the Rat Zodiacs body.

"Whoa -Whoa seriously Kyo-!" Kyo pressed a loving kiss into Yuki's jaw, being close to Yuki, touching him, knowing that he was right here was _good_. In all meanings of the word Kyo was good…but he could be better. "Idiot if you don't get the hell off of me-Unnn!" Yuki's breath rushed out of him as Kyo's thigh slid in-between his legs and gently began to move in small gentle up and down movements. The hand under Yuki's shirt slipped up, Kyos fingertips tracing the warmth that could only be a living person.

Kyo felt like he never wanted to be anywhere else but he felt a twinge of confusion that Yuki was still tense, Biting Yukis neck Kyo frowned when Yukis arms wrapped around himself, unsure Kyo licked the bite in apology, nuzzling under Yuki's ear. Kyo beamed when Yuki's body shivered at this.

Pulling up Kyo just looked at Yuki, smiling down at him. Yuki's eyes looked like they where fighting between going dazed or getting panicky, Kyo made the choice for Yuki, after all Yuki was born to be with Kyo he needed Kyo just as much as Kyo absolutely _needed_ Yuki to be with him, Yuki just didn't know it.

Hanging in the air between then was the urge to _act. _To move to do something, Kyo knew perfectly well what that was, Yuki was just having some trouble Kyo decided and Kyo figured he had to help him. Yukis eyes dazed over, as Kyos hand slid up his chest and came through the top so he could cup Yukis cheek, Kyo was purring and he ran his tongue over Yukis cheek in a familiar gesture, almost like a cat greeting another cat.

Kyo however was feeling the tension curl inside him like coils of deep energy waiting so Kyo did what came to him without thought and he lay on top of Yuki, combining their body warmth and then Kyo claimed his prize. With no warning at all Kyo leaned forward and slid his tongue into Yukis mouth. He ached to taste and touch and knowing that the one he was entangling himself with was _Yuki_ was almost too much to bare and his heart stuttered painfully.

The sound of Yuki almost gasping for breath through his nose mingled nicely with Kyos hums of pleasure as tongues slid and melted. Kyo pulled back, aching for that endless violet gaze but paused when he saw Yukis expression, Yuki looked like he was in-between giving in completely and saying something…important. Kyo scowled, why was Yuki paying attention to anything but him? It wasn't fair!" Kyo leaned forward moving his body but Yuki it seemed had come to a conclusion.

"Kisa's lost again," Kyos mind cleared with one shot of reality. "Erm-" '_Hand up shirt- on top of him…leg in-between…oh shit.' _Kyos thoughts scrambled. Startled Kyo flung himself backwards, his heart skipping a beat and he overshot the bead and had that second of falling before landing on the ground, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kyo wailed. "Got control of your self idiot?" Yuki was as calm and matter-of-fact as always.

Yuki's face had red spread across his face but Kyos whole body beat out his hair as red on the color wheel. "Um I-and…that was" Kyo stuttered. Yuki just stared at him with a "well duh" expression. "But you-wait." A flash of comprehension flared through red eyes, "Kisa?" Yuki's face went serious, "Her mother called to say she hadn't seen her in about two days." Kyo sat straight but his hair rising like a hissing cat.

"TWO DAYS! What the hell! Why did she wait do god-damn long?" Furious Kyo was on his feet. "Haru has been looking for her and Hiro has checked out all her favorite spots but we haven't seen her. The small quiet girl with large eyes on her own seemed very dangerous, "we have to do something," Kyo snapped at Yuki "Quit standing around!" Kyo was out of the room quickly and Yuki just stared at the door from his position on the bed. "Selective memory loss?" Yuki asked the room.

"Kyo!" The teenager waved a greeting to Momiji and Tohru who where sitting at the table. Momiji looked upset and Tohru had tears in her eyes. "Kyo, Kisa she-" Kyo nodded "I know Yuki told me." Kyo said. He plopped down next to Momiji and ruffled the boy's hair as an extra greeting, Momiji offered a smile but his face turned serious in a way that most kids his age never had to.

"What are we going to do?" Tohru asked worriedly as her hands picked nervously on the edge of her skirt, "well we can't just leave this to Haru and Hiro!" Kyo said firmly, his red eyes narrowed in thought. "And where the hell is Shigure?" Tohru sighed. "He went with Hatori in the car to look around the neighborhoods."

Kyo nodded, '_damn we need to think' _"Where would she go? Who would she go to if she wanted to get away?" Kyo asked under his breath his thoughts churning. A flash of realization seemed to hit Momiji the same time it hit Kyo, "Here, she would come here- right?" Momiji said through a breath of realization Kyo was on his feat quickly and intent look on his face. "Maybe she's somewhere around here?"

Momiji and Kyo met eyes and both nodded "Tohru we're going out." Tohru got to her feet too, "Let me come to look also!" The girl begged. Kyo hesitated, "Rather then that Kisa needs a warm welcome so just leave this to us," Kyo said apologetically. Tohru looked like she wanted to argue but after a moment she nodded, "Ok, do your best." She said with a half hearted smile but the boys where already gone.

Kyo wanted to rip through the forest in his search, never was Kyo more in his element then within the structure of trees but Momijis quiet and childish grasp on Kyo's shirt kept Kyo in check as he stayed beside the boy, "Kyo, lets look in the trees near the dirt road." Momiji said softly. Kyo realized that maybe he shouldn't have brought Momiji with him.

The boy was looking more and more distressed, and as the moments passed by his eyes got more and more distant. '_I shouldn't have put him in a high stress environment in his condition' _Kyo thought quietly. He considered insisting they turn around but he doubted that Momiji would accept that. '_What's with this girl and running off?'_ Kyo thought darkly, but the worry for the small fragile girl was ever present.

Kyo and Momiji followed the worn dirt path but branched off to where the road met the forest. It was more likely that if she had come this way she would have followed through the less steep areas. Momiji almost lost his balance as they headed into tangles of wood and Kyo steadied both of them against a large tree. "Damn," A flash a pain darted across Kyo's chest, giving him a dark reminder of his fit last night and the bruises that came with.

"Kyo?" Momijis hand tightened on Kyos shirt and large brown eyes looked up at him questioningly, "Any more of those puppy eyes and you'll never convince me that you're male." Kyo said with a grin of reassurance. Momijis hand just got tighter. "Do you think she left cause her mom didn't want her anymore?" Momiji had tilted his head down.

"Kyo hesitated eyeing the forest but it seemed that this couldn't wait. Kneeling down Kyo ignored the bite of the un-even forest floor beneath him and he place his hands on Momijis shoulders, "Ah come on, don't let all sorts of dark thoughts bring ya down, I'm sure she's not doing anything drastic, she's just stupid." Kyo explained but he felt confusion when Momiji looked up at him half in thanks half in exasperation.

Shrugging Kyo stood up, resisting the urge to wince as his bruises tinged again. "I know your thinking that maybe she's feeling cold inside just like you have been, "Kyo said softly. Momiji didn't bother to deny it and Kyo wish again for the bright and obnoxious kid Momiji wanted to be, but the blond just stared at a spot in the forest. "But look at you, you're just fine and you have me don't you?" Kyo said softly. "I'm sure that Kisa just needs to know that people are there for her, because sometimes it can be easy to forget."

'_I'm starting to sound like a T.V. mom or something'_ Kyo wailed inside his own head. '_No even worse I'm starting to sound like Tohru.'_ Kyo shuddered and looked down at Momiji who in turn just looked thoughtfully at the spot he had picked to stare at. "I bet if she had someone like you, like I do she'd feel better." Kyo paused, '_honestly this kid is going to be the death of me' _Kyo thought but his chest tingled with warmth. It was nice to be needed,

"Well we won't know until we find her so lets get lookin." Kyo said loudly. The red head was about to take off in an effort to avoid Momijis eyes (cause emotions are girly) when the and that had probably permanently stretched his shirt, gave a tug. Kyo looked back at Momiji who for just a moment looked at him just like he was ok again, his face had a air headed beaming to it, like a little kid who is trying to be serious but it doesn't work cause they are too adorable, "Found her."

Kyo froze blankly and sweat dropped as he stared down at the boy, "what?" Momiji looked at him with a 'duh' expression, "I found her, she's over there." Momiji was pointing to the spot he had been staring at while Kyo had been talking to him, Looking closer Kyo could make out the form of a girl sitting against a tree a ways away.

"Kisa!" Kyo said, ignoring the relief he felt, "wait!" Kyo whirled on Momiji "You knew she was there for a while now haven't you?" Momiji just held up his hands in a 'what's your point' innocent matter, Kyo gave him a small reprimand whack on the head, even as Kyo took off for the small figure in the distance he felt a expanding bubble of relief and light happiness, Kisa was here and for a moment Momiji was acting like his old self.

"Hey KISA!" Kyo hollered. Startled the small figure flinched before turning around, Kisas wobbling chin and tear filled wide red eyes greeted Kyo. It took a moment before Kisa realized it was someone she knew and all of two seconds to launch herself at her cousins. Sobbing softly the little girl stuffed her face into Kyo's shirt, "I got lost" She sobbed in her soft voice.

"Kyo looked up at Momiji who was resting a comforting hand on Kisa shoulder, "I'll say you got lost," Kyo said unable to keep the scolding flatness out of his voice as he stood up. "Momiji keep and eye on her, I gotta call the others so they can call off the search, everyone's been looking for you, ya know." Kyo added with a pointed look at Kisa. She just buried her eyes into her fists.

Pulling out his phone and thinking it a good thing he always had it in his pocket Kyo went dialed Hatori's phone. Really it was the only number he had already in his phone because Hatori had put it there and told him to call if Yuki had an asthma attack during school.

Talking briefly with Hatori and ignoring the sounds of Shigure hollering in the background, wailing that he wanted to hear little Kisas voice; Kyo explained that he had found her and was going to take her back to the house. With a parting of "Find the stupid cow or he'll die somewhere" Kyo hung up and turned his attention back to Momiji and a still crying twelve year old.

"Kisa, its ok now." Momiji comforted his natural gentle aura at its best. "But I just wanted to see big sister." She said softly "Kisa is something wrong?" Momiji ventured "M-mama." Kisa's voice was so small Kyo almost didn't hear her. Momijis brown eyes looked sad. "You can tell me Kisa," He offered gently. "S-She won't even look at me!" The girl's shoulders shook. Kyo watched as Momijis eyes darkened in understanding. '_What a messed up bunch _we_ are"_ Kyo thought as he watched two children deal with adult size problems.

"I didn't mean to worry everybody I just wanted…" Kisa trailed off into sobs, she really was small Kyo noticed. "It's ok, its ok." Momiji stroked her head, his kind face smiling, "I know, I know how it feels. My mama didn't want me." Momijis voice was soft and Kisa peered around a fist to look at him. "It's scary to be alone, to wonder if maybe you could do something better maybe she would love you." Momiji said softly, Kisa nodded as tears fell from her face.

"Big sister say's I'm cute but Mama doesn't look," Kisa said in a small voice, Momiji's eyes shook in sympathy, "I know, I was really sad for a long time," Momiji said his hand still smoothing her hair. "Sometimes I even thought it would be better if I had never been born. Sometimes I got angry at everyone, at me for not being good enough." Kisa's eyes still poured but she was looking at Momiji now, eyes wide. "And Tohru helped, it meant a lot that someone could like me no matter what." Kisa nodded a tiny nod.

"But I was still hurt, but then I found someone better," Kisa looked startled, "Better then big sister?" she asked timidly, "Momiji nodded, '_what are you doing?'_ Kyo thought worriedly, wondering if he should step in, "Yep, Kyo is there for me, talks to me and listens to me, and he's better then even Tohru because…he understands too." Kisas eyes widened in shock. "He does?" She said softly. "Yup he's the best in the whole world," Momiji offered.

"wow, better then Haru too?" she asked, Momiji nodded in confirmation, It occurred to Kyo that Momiji might be signing him up for something, also that Momiji really was relying on him right now, that thought worried Kyo but it didn't stop his heart from feeling…girly- warm and whatever.

Kyo had noticed that Kisa looked dirty and a little worse for wear, about to step in he froze with a 'huh?' expression as did Momiji as a rather loud gurgle emitted from Kisa's stomach. The little girl blushed and Kyo smiled, "Come on, let's take you home," Kyo said with a chuckle. Kisa looked at Kyo startled that he was right there and then her blush intensified, but she nodded and Kyo reached over to pick her up. Pausing before he actually grabbed her, Kyo offered a questioning look, but the time Kisa had been born Kyo had known better then to be around other zodiac much and he was already living with his master so they weren't all that close.

Kisa however was looking up at Kyo curiously, "She's to old to be carried Kyo." Momiji explained in a condensing tone. "oh," Kyo said awkwardly and was about to step back when to his surprise Kisa held out her hands timidly, after a moment Kyo smiled and turned around, kneeling down Kyo waited and Kisa got the hint and slowly got on Kyos back, getting a grip and standing up Kyo turned to Momiji and nodded, "Alright back home we go."

"KISAAAAAAAA" Whack! Kyo smacked Shigure across the head, "Will you shaddup already?" Kyo snapped Kisa just continued to eat the food Tohru was weighing down the table with. "She's fine so don't come bustin in here yellin," Kyo said crankily. He looked over at Kisa who while was eating slowly and in small bites, hadn't stopped eating for half an hour. '_She must have been really hungry, she was missing for two days after all' _Kyo observed.

Kisa must have felt the weight of Kyos gaze because she looked up at him; there was an awkward pause before the girl held out her chopsticks in offering. Tohru had made Kisa's favorite which just happened to be leeks,… which Kisa was now offering Kyo. Kyo resisted the urge to fling himself away and he took in the appearance of the small worn girl with hurt eyes, '_oh shit, why me'_ Kyo cast a pleading glance over her head to Momiji who just shrugged in an 'I dunno' fashion.

Kyo had waited to long to react and Kisa looked like she might start crying '_oh come on I'm not rejecting you'_ Kyo though helplessly, it seemed however that he had no choice so instead of thinking about it longer Kyo, to everyone's shock leaned forward and took the bite, swallowing as fast he could. Kisa smiled her soft smile up at Kyo, and then went back to eating, everyone else looked with pity at a lifeless Kyo who was lying on the floor. '_nasty nasty nasty!'_

"Kisa!" Momiji Tohru and Shigure looked up to where Hatori and brought those who had been looking for Kisa, Hasuharu padded in the room his face empty he padded over to Kisa and his expression never changing he hugged the girl and didn't let go, Kisa just kept eating until Hiro walked in. "Kisa, you ok?" Hiro demanded, his eyebrows creased, Kisa paused "I got lost, but Kyo and Momiji found me," she explained. "Well don't do it again!" Hiro yelled. Kisa looked like she got smaller, "sorry," Hiro hesitated, "Its ok, I was just worried and whatever." Kisa smiled at him and everyone pretended not to see him blush.

"Awwwww Hiro isn't that sweet Kisa still like's you." Almost everyone. "Shut up Shigure." Yuki had come into the room and was sitting down next to Tohru. "And Haru don't hold her so tight she'll die." Yuki added. Haru however was staring at Yuki, the cow zodiac sluggishly held out a finger. "Love…bite?" The whole room went quiet and turned to look at Yuki, there on his neck was a purplish oval.

Kyo felt embarrassment surge up inside him, he had almost been able to forget about this morning, Kyo bristled at Hatori and Shigures pointed stares in his direction. "It's nothing" Yuki said calmly and took a sip of the tea Tohru had gotten him. "I'm gonna take a bath!" Kyo said standing up abruptly, "I wanna come too, Kisa you'll be ok won't you?" Momiji hopped to his feet, eyes asking for permission. Kyo sighed but gave Momiji a nod, "You're looking good Momiji," Haru's monotone voice spoke dully.

Momiji turned around and he offered a small smile "yep," he agreed his voice was subdued. "Why are you bathing with the cat?" Hiro asked flippantly. Kyos hissed at him but Momiji just gave a small smile, "cause I want too, Kyo's fun." Momiji said. Kyo wanted to get the hell outta there, not liking this little family reunion. "I'm going- UMPH" Kyo found himself face down, Popping up Kyo's eyes gleamed, "Who the hell-" Kyo caught sight of his own pant leg, or rather the little hand that was grasping it.

"Kisa could it be you want to come with us?" Momiji asked. Kyo noticed that Momiji seemed to have decided he was Kisa's official care-taker or something. Kisa nodded and everyone dead-panned. "You can't you're a girl." Hartori said flatly. Kisa's grip on Kyo's leg tightened, she looked…like she was being rejected. '_Damn this kid's mother for rejecting her, the dumb bitch' Kyo cursed._ _'And damn you Momiji for putting ideas in her head, Tohru would be much better at this then me'_

Kisa's grip on Kyo's leg was almost painful, sitting up Kyo couldn't help but give the kid a grin. "Man with death grips like you and Momiji I almost want to take you out and teach you to fight, heck in a few years I bet you'd be amazing kid." Kyo kept his voice teasing but he couldn't stop the slight tone of admiration. Kyo looked over to Momiji and almost tried to back track.

Momijis eyes had lit up and where practically sparkling, heck the air around him was practically sparkling and Momiji was looking at Kyo intently, Kyo turned "Gack!" Kisa looked the same as Momiji, her cute face intent as her gaze gleamed. "Oh come on you two don't really want to learn do ya?" Kyo begged. "Yeah at least have Yuki show you some moves he's way better." Hiro chimed in condescendingly. Both children instantly latched onto Kyo.

Kyo hesitated, both kids had a rough time, and learning Martial Arts had helped Kyo a lot when he was little, it made it seem like someone cared enough to teach him and teaching them wasn't a bad idea but…_'why me" _Kyo wailed inside his mind, however-. Both children where looking up at Kyo with hope in their eyes, on one hand Kyo could always send them to his master to learn like everyone else had…on the other hand if Momiji or Kisa had wanted to learn from him they would have already gone to him. '_Dammit' _

Kyo sighed he was perfectly aware of all the gazes upon him, Shigure and Hatori's prompting one, Tohru's encouraging one, Momiji and Kisa's pleading ones, Hiro's suspicious one, crankily Kyo flopped back down to look at the ceiling, looking over Kyo was surprised to catch Haru's gaze, he looked speculative. Kyo had never forgotten the way that that Haru had ditched him after picking up on the adult's attitude and Kyo leveled a dark look at him before looking once more at Momiji and Kisa.

"If you wanna learn I guess I could show you a few moves," Kyo mumbled. Kisa and Momiji smacked high-fives. "I guess," Kyo added stubbornly. "Anyway, I'm taking a bath." As both kids stood up to follow Kyo hesitated and then knelt down next to Kisa, cupping his hand he whispered in her ear. "You know I think that Tohru had really missed you, I think that if you came with me she would feel left out. Since you and I are already so…err close why don't give Tohru this time to fawn over you and ask her if she'll bathe with you huh?" Kisa looked surprised but then her face turned to childish determination "yes" she agreed.

Later as Kyo sat in the tub wondering how much more of this sitting in _water_ non-sense he could take did Kyo finally have time to think about everything that was going on. With, Momiji and Kisa, and with the rather bizarre dreams he had been having and also with…nope that was everything. '_I can be in denial if I want to' _"Hey Kyo," Momiji was propped up against the side of the tub looking at the red head. "Are you gonna take care of Kisa?"

Kyo snorted, "I dunno, I guess." Momiji looked down he seemed nervous, Kyo watched him questioningly. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Momiji was sixteen, "You umm you won't forget me will you Kyo?" Kyo smiled "not a chance" Momiji beamed and went back to playing with his rubber duck. '_come to think of it I don't know if I would have been willing to share master if it came up, like Momiji is trying to do with Kisa, but then I don't know if I'm the same to him as master was to me…but then I am teaching them to fight,' _Kyo sweat dropped. '_I think I'm more of a brother figure anyway…what _are_ brothers like anyway the only brothers I know is Ayame.' _Kyo shuddered.

"You ok?" Momiji asked. Kyo sighed, "Yeah I'm fine, more importantly why don't you have any leg hair! Are you sixteen or not?" Kyo demanded, "Whaaaaaaaaaaa stop picking on meeeeee," Momiji replied with much thrashing. "Hey you're knocking out all the water!" Kyo snapped. Momiji settled down with dramatic sniffs. Kyo sighed "you know something Momiji, you are a lot stronger then you seem." Momiji looked up, "I don't know if you realize it but with a little help you are doing well, much better then I did." Kyo said thoughtfully.

And it was true, Momiji was already beginning to move on, he was still clearly co-dependant much like Kyo had been until…well like two years ago but Momiji had the oddest ability to hope for something better, which gave him the power to carry on, despite everything. Kyo leaned over and messed up Momijis hair, Momiji looked surprised for a second before his face gentled and he beamed up at Kyo.

"Now back to business" Kyo said firmly, "Do you shave?"

(**Authors Note) Kira worked her way into the story because I kinda wanted to provide some structure for the characters that kinda got the short end of the stick in the anime.**

**1: I made the dreams 'dream Kyo' called Kyo because even though he is the cat as I'm sure you all figured out because it's from Kyos point of view.**

**2: I wonder if anyone caught the similarities between dream Kyo falling off the river bed and Kyo falling off the bed.**

**If you're reading this: Review.**

**P.S. what is a beta and how do I get one? **

**P.P.S turns out I have trouble writing M scenes, but I feel like…yeah totally gonna be M**


End file.
